Sun - Tyranny Of King Washington
by Magdiel14
Summary: It has been years since the end of the American Revolution and the newly formed USA is building its fortifications as a nation. Ratonhnhake:ton awakens to an unsettling dream where the nation is led by a Mad King. He sets off on his quest to restore order and defeat the Mad King. Ratonhnhake:ton/OC (CANCELLED)
1. Sun - TOKW - 1

_Her face…_

 _I do know who she is._

 _I feel that I do._

 _Why is she like this?_

 _"Ratonhnhake;ton."_

 _Everything felt numb except for my hands. They felt… oddly warm. My eyes were open, I saw my hands. I moved them closer towards my face. Why were they so warm? Everything began to clear up. Blood? BLOOD!_

 _"Ratonhnhake:ton?" A voice called._ His vision cleared up. He could have sworn he saw the face. it was… "Ratonhnhake:ton, wake up! We must move!"

 _Mother…!_

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked confused as his mother, Kaniehtí:io, helped him off the ground and started to walked away. She turned back to him.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kaniehtí:io stared at her son. "We came together. Now we must go."

"I thought…" Ratonhnhake:ton felt his throat tightening. He was so confused and yet, so happy and sad. Here we was, standing in front of his mother. His mother, who he lost when he was a child. "I thought I lost you. But you're here."

"I am here." Kaniehtí:io reassured her son. "I have always been here."

He could not restrain himself. Ratonhnhake:ton threw his arms around his mother and embraced her tightly. He was so close to crying, but he held his tears. HIs mother was here with him. Perhaps he could…

"Are you alright?" Kaniehtí:io asked, confused. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Better than alright." He replied.

"Good." Kaniehtí:io nodded her head. She turned and started towards the trees. "Now come, I have heard screaming in Kanien'keha close by. We must learn what's going on."

Ratonhnhake:ton watched his mother go. He dusted himself off and lightly gasped. There were various pieces of jewelry on him, necklaces and bracelets. He lifted his hands to touch the top of his head, feeling the familiar texture of fur. Wolf fur to be precise. He belonged… he was with his people. Ratonhnhake:ton felt a surge of happiness pulse through him. His heart fluttered when he remembered someone. Perhaps she was here too…

Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton made their way up the hill. The screams of a woman were getting louder as they neared. In the distance, there was a Kanien'keha:ka woman being beaten by several Bluecoats.

"Are you the one?! Thief!" One Bluecoat smacked the woman in the face. She crumpled to the ground, holding her cheek where the man struck her. "You tried to steal the source of his power!

The King said to find a Mohawk girl with braids. You're a Mohawk. And you have braids." Anger seared through Ratonhnhake:ton's stomach. The way these men treated his people… It was atrocious. He could not believe how they would treat someone that way. Kaniehtí:io broke him out of his thoughts when she fished out her tomahawk and ran towards the men. Ratonhnhake:ton went after her.

"On the right!" Kaniehtí:io yelled to him. "I'll get the one on the left! She's not the one you want!"

They flung themselves into battle. Kaniehtí:io quickly dispatched the soldier that had struck the Kanien'keha:ka woman. He collapsed to the ground, blood gurgling out of his throat. One soldier latched onto Ratonhnhake:ton, but he threw him over his shoulder. The bit of his tomahawk sliced the middle of the soldier's head, quickly dispatching him. There were two more left. Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton took them one and soon were left with one. Kaniehtí:io grabbed the final solder and held her knife to his throat.

"Why has Washington sent his men to raid the Frontier?" Kaniehtí:io interrogated. The man stuttered, but a firm press of the tip of the blade silenced him.

"Washington?" Ratonhnhake:ton questioned. Kaniehtí:io pressed the blade again to the soldier's throat.

"To find somebody-a native woman who tried to take it from him." The man whimpered. Kaniehtí:io snarled and tightened her grip on her knife.

"He will not find me by you." And with that, she slit the man's throat. He crumpled to the ground dead, blood seeping out of the wound.

"What could Washington have to do with this?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked. "He is no longer Commander-in-Chief,e retired to Mount Vernon."

"A lovely fantasy, Ratonhnhake:ton, you know Washington went mad with power long ago." Kaniehtí:io scoffed. "I tried to stop him but failed. And now I've brought down his wrath upon my own people."

Ratonhnhake:ton shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. None of it fits. Are we-"

"King Washington's men are raiding Concord right now, murdering everyone." The Kanien'kehá:ka woman who Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton saved spoke up. "They're looking for you Kaniehtí:io!"

" _KING_ Washington?" Ratonhnhake:ton echoed.

"Come!" Kaniehtí:io urged. She grabbed Ratonhnhake:ton's arm and led him straight to Concord. He willingly followed. However, his mind began to distract himself at the events unfolding before him. _KING Washington? What is going on? Why is my mother-_

"I never imagined he would strike out so recklessly." Kaniehtí:io said half to herself, interrupting Ratonhnhake:ton's thoughts.

"Are you talking about Commander Washington? Why did that woman call him King?"

"Many innocent people are suffering because of me." Kaniehtí:io told him as she led her son through the Frontier and into Concord. "Not only villagers. We must protect as many as we can."

Kaniehtí:io led Ratonhnhake:ton to the top of the hill overlooking Concord. There was chaos everywhere. The entire town was enveloped in flames and the distant sound of cannon fire and gunfire echoed in the distance. Kaniehtí:io let out an audible gasp. Ratonhnhake:ton followed her graze.

"Only tell us where she is and these people live." A Bluecoat waved a torch dangerously close to the building. Beside the doors were barrels of gunpowder. "Refuse and they burn. It's really quite simple."

"We don't know who you want!" A townsman cried from the inside. He banged on the doors" Please let us out!"

"Very well." The Bluecoat lowered the torch towards the foundations of the building.

"Please please! There are women and children in there! Are you a monster?!"

"You had your chance."

The building erupted into flames. The sounds of the townsfolk screaming and their nails scratching against the boards pierced their ears. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kaniehtí:io performed a Leap of Faith to a pile of leaves below their vantage and set into action.

"Do it quickly." Kaniehtí:io ordered. Ratonhnhake:ton scurried into position, following his mother. The heat of the flames sent flashes to his mind, but he pushed it away. He needed to stay focused. "Don't let them see you!"

The two of them snuck up on the Bluecoats, their weapons drawn. They did not expect what was to come next.

"TAKE THEM BY SURPRISE!"

Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton launched themselves at the Bluecoats. They took them down with ease and headed towards the church.

"Free them!" Kaniehtí:io yelled. "This is all because of me."

Ratonhnhake:ton lifted the board from the church's door. The town's people came running out, gasping for air and coughing. Several collapsed to the ground and raised their hands to the sky. They were free.

"Get as far away from town as possible!" Ratonhnhake:ton ordered. "Take shelter in the forest!"

The civilians picked up what they had left and ran. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kaniehtí:io followed close behind them. They were close to fleeing Concord when the sound of cannon fire echoed through the town. The people were caught in the blast; bodies were flung in different directions and limbs scattered on the ground.

"RATONHNHAKÉ:TON!" Kaniehtí:io yelled. Ratonhnhake:ton narrowly missed the incoming attack and rolled out of the way as the cannon hit the ground, kicking up the dirt and debris. Recovering quickly from the assault, Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton ran behind a church and took shelter. Allowing time to recover, Kaniehtí:io look around, trying to pinpoint the direction of the attack.

"There!" She pointed. Ratonhnhake:ton observed the attackers as the were about to fire another shot. They rolled their cannons to the top of the hill, refilled it and aimed it.

"FIRE!" A Bluecoat ordered. The cannonball soared through the air and caught the church tower. The tower groaned with the impact and collapsed to the ground. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kaniehtí:io avoided the falling mass. They got back onto their feet and ran as fast as the wind could carry them. As they ran through the town, the civilians followed them, some getting caught in the blast from the bombardment.

"I won't forgive myself if we don't stop them!" Kaniehtí:io hissed to herself. Ratonhnhake:ton heard her and leapt over a dead horse and their rider, avoiding another cannon shot. Both he and Kaniehtí:io kept their head low as they ran through the town.

"This is madness!" Ratonhnhake:ton exclaimed. "I cannot understand what is going on!"

The two Kanien'keha:ka warriors made their way up the hill while avoiding the cannons directly aimed at them. Kaniehtí:io climbed up a tree followed closely by her son. They leapt from the bark to another branch and steadied themselves onto it. Ratonhnhake:ton leapt down, tomahawk in hand. He buried the bit into the soldier's neck and ran towards the other soldiers. Kaniehtí:io grabbed another soldier from behind and sliced his throat. The Bluecoat crumpled to the ground as the blood gushed out of the cut on his neck.

A Bluecoat Captain swung his sword at Ratonhnhake:ton, catching him off guard. it sliced into arm making him stumble backwards. Quickly regaining his balance however, Ratonhnhake:ton prepared himself for the next attack. The Captain taunted him, but the younger man ignored him. The Captain swung again, but he caught the sword with the blade of his tomahawk and elbowed the soldier in the face. He kicked him straight in the stomach and brought his axe down on the back of the man's neck. Two other soldiers came to avenge their captain, but two gunshots rang out. The soldiers collapsed to the ground dead. It was from two townspeople that were held hostage by the Bluecoats.

Kaniehtí:io ran up to one of them.

"You! I need your help! Help me load the cannon!" She demanded. The two men nodded and began to ready the cannons. "The King's army is advancing! Use this gun to stop them!"

Ratonhnhake:ton viewed them from on top of the hill. Sure enough, the King's men were marching into Concord. He gritted his teeth ad aimed the cannon. The shot took out several soldiers and scattered the others. However, another group of soldiers climbed over the stone walls. They aimed their muskets directly at them. The two men that they saved took them out with their shot. They reloaded the cannons as more soldiers climbed the walls. They took aim and fired. One of the men got hit, but there was no time to help him now. They had to stop the Army from reaching Concord.

More soldiers came. The remaining townsman loaded the cannon. Ratonhnhake:ton took aim and fired at the incoming soldiers. The blast took the out, scattering their corpses on the trail. Two more came galloping in on horses. The townsman quickly filled the cannon and Ratonhnhake:ton let it fire. The horses were flung into the air, taking their riders with them. More soldiers came and Kaniehtí:io, Ratonhnhake:ton, and the town man took out he rest of them.

"They are retreating!" Ratonhnhake:ton yelled victoriously. "We have done it!"

Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton took off running down the trail. "Washington's troops do not retreat – they advance or die. To Lexington, we will have a better vantage point from there. If I had only succeeded in taking the scepter. Now I must make amends."

Confusion raced through Ratonhnhake:ton's mind. "Scepter? _Ista_ , this all becomes more and more difficult to understand."

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice yelled. Bluecoats surrounded the two of them in a heartbeat. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kaniehtí:io readied their weapons. One Bluecoat swung his musket at Kaniehtí:io. She caught it with the bit of her tomahawk and pushed it to the side. Using her small size, she quickly dodged a kick from the soldier and stabbed her knife deep into the man's neck. Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed the musket of one of his opponents and pulled it out of his grasp. He smacked the Bluecoat with the butt of the rifle, sending the guard spinning to the ground. He fired at the guard closest to his mother and tossed the rifle at the next one, spearing the soldier in the chest. _Two more to go._

Kaniehtí:io, feeling the air move behind her, blocked an incoming assault with her tomahawk. She turned her head, seeing the Bluecoat with the musket trying to attack her. He brandished his musket again, bayonet glinting and in one fluid motion, Kaniehtí:io stabbed him in the chest. She brought her sword back out and watched as he fell to the ground. _One more._ The last one tried to make a run for it, but Ratonhnhake:ton dashed after him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drove his arm against his throat, sending the guard to the ground. Once the soldiers were all taken out, Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton took off running towards Lexington again.

Civilians staggered past them. Some of them screaming and running for their lives, with burns or scars on their bodies. Those that were not so lucky were buried underneath rubble or their bodies were mangled beyond recognition. Ratonhnhake:ton remembered the same amount of destruction back when he was younger, in the battle of Lexington and Concord. The first real fight that he fought alongside…

"Where's Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Who?" Kaniehtí:io furrowed her brow at the name.

"K-Karahkwa? My wife?" Ratonhnhake:ton repeated. "Oh… You have not met her. She is a young woman, dark skin, long black hair and blue eyes. She is smaller than you, mother."

"How have you come to have a wife without anyone's knowledge?" Kaniehtí:io inquired.

"You all left before I could truly introduce you all to her."

"We have never left Ratonhnhake:ton. This has always been our home." Kaniehtí:io protested. "Is your wife of the Kanien'keha:ka?"

"No. She is of the Powhatan, but her mother is of a people in the Greater and Lesser Antilles." Ratonhnhake:ton explained.

"How has she come to be of the Powhatan?" Kaniehtí:io inquired. "How have you come to meet her? Ratonhnhake:ton…?"

"I… I will explain later." Ratonhnhake:ton stammered, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. His head spun and his ears began to ring. Flashes of a memory in his previous life played in his head, but he shook it clear. Still, the pain remained there.

 _Where is she?_

They kept going. Several buildings exploded, the blast shaking the air around them. Kaniehtí:io stopped and looked around, gazing at the destruction. She stiffened when a tall figure riding a horse turned towards them. It was him…

"There she is!" The man growled. "The savage that tried to steal this, the source and symbol of my power! Gaze upon it! For it will be the last object you will ever see!"

King Washington raised his scepter. "I come here to destroy both you and your sad village, for none like you will be allowed to live."

Kaniehtí:io gritted her teeth and stepped forward, but Ratonhnhake:ton pushed her back. "Commander Washington! Why are you doing this? After all we accomplished! Take hold of your senses!"

The King let out a chuckle. He sneered at the two of them while several Bluecoats inched closer to them. "Another delusional savage. I have never had such a firm grasp on my senses. Now bend your knee to your monarch, and make penitence in the last moments before you are blasted to your dread reward. Corporal! Take care of them."

King Washington rode away while the Bluecoats surrounded them. Kaniehtí:io noticed several of them in the distance with torches in their hands. They were going to set fire and destroy the town. They needed to stop them.

One of the Bluecoats swung his musket over to her. Kaniehtí:io leapt backwards and pulled Ratonhnhake:ton away from the fight. She pointed at the runners.

"A Bluecoat over there! Stop them from setting off the powder kegs! Kill anyone trying to light the fuses!"

They leapt into action. Ratonhnhake:ton chased after the runners while Kaniehtí:io and a few of the villagers distracted the Bluecoats. Once the battle was over, they found each other again. Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhake:ton looked around, hearts sinking at the evil that had been wrought upon Lexington and Concord. They may have saved the towns in the Frontier from King Washington's forces, but too many lives were lost. More were going to follow. They needed to get back to Kanatahséton before the Mad King and soon. Before he destroyed them all.

"Who is this 'Karahkwa' that you spoke of back in Lexington?" Kaniehtí:io inquired.

"A woman that I had met long ago." Ratonhnhake:ton replied. "She attacked me in the woods one day and ran off before I could ask who she was."

"Why did she attack?"

"She wanted my to take my things."

"Did she?"

"No, mother. She ran away."

"Then how is it that you have come to know her?" Kaniehtí:io questioned. Ratonhnhake:ton felt another wave of dizziness after Kaniehtí:io asked him that question. In the previous life that he had, he came to know Karahkwa, then Crenepo, by encountering her again during a fight. Ratonhnhake:ton explained that to his mother, but he could not help something. In this world, it is as if he never knew Karahkwa at all. If this world was like this, it is likely he would never learn of Karahkwa's presence. She would be nothing more, but a distant dream… Ratonhnhake:ton felt his heart sink at that notion. He needed to clear his head, but now was not the time. Kanatahséton was in trouble and the both of them needed to return back as soon as they could.

They looked around at the destruction of Lexington and Concord. The corpses of many civilians and soldiers laid about, bloody and broken. Ratonhnhake:ton remembered this scene back when the first battle he fought alongside his apprentice. However, the scenery then was tame compared to this. The fires lapped at the corpses and at the skeletons of many buildings. Kaniehtí:io walked up to him.

"He tried to destroy the entire town. It is all my fault." Kaniehtí:io said, breathless.

I do not understand." Ratonhnhake:ton began, his voice laced with confusion and sorrow. "Washington knows me. He is a man of reason, if nothing else. But that was not the man I once called my friend."

Kaniehtí:io turned to him, a sneer on her face. "Are you confused? When would you have ever met that monster?"

"I met him ... I ... Mother, this is all wrong. Washington, the violence, all of it!"

Kaniehtí:io stared at her son for a moment. "We must get back and warn our people in the village before the Mad King spreads his destruction there."

She was right. They had to go now! Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head and followed his mother closely. She mounted a horse and Ratonhnhake:ton did the same for the journey back to the village. They rode past more people struggling to fight off the Mad King's soldiers. Several civilians were shot and the officers soon met their fate by another. They crossed the bridge and into the Frontier they went. Memories flashed through Ratonhnhake:ton's head. _The Lexington I knew was the scene of a great triumph. Now it is a place of disaster._ He thought, but he pushed the thought out of his head. It was long ago… The past is in the past.

There was a blockade ahead. Kaniehtí:io led them through a thicker part of the woods.

"This way. It will be faster." She said. The blockade by the path noticed them, but the two of them were too far to be stopped. However…

"FIRE!" A bluecoat ordered. Several soldiers fired their weapons at them, causing them to dismount their horses to avoid the gunfire. The horses collapsed and squealed in panic, running off. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kaniehtí:io scrambled to their feet, unsheathing their weapons.

Several soldiers lunged at them, thrusting their muskets forward, hoping the bayonets would impale them. They dodged the assault, Kaniehtí:io rolling away. Ratonhnhake:ton rolled behind one of the guards and buried his tomahawk in the back of the grenadier's leg. He wretched it out and drove it into the guard's throat. Kaniehtí:io knocked another soldier to the ground and sliced his throat, leaving him a bloody mess. Several more soldiers surrounded them, weapons raised.

"Look at 'em. They wanna be 'eros. Show 'em what we do, boys!" The commanding officer jeered. Ratonhnhaké:ton snarled in his direction. One of the men attacked with his musket. Ratonhnhaké:ton dodged his attack and grabbed his weapon, wrenching it from his grasp. He jumped up and pushed the musket forward, jamming the bayonet into the soldier's chest. Once he let go of the rifle, Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to the next pair of soldiers. Two of them charged him, jabbing their weapons in Kaniehtí:io direction. She spun to right, grabbing the first soldier by neck and cutting his throat with the bit of her tomahawk. Three more to go.

"You little wretched savages!" The soldier spat. The leader removed his pistol from his waist and pointed it at Ratonhnhaké:ton. He dived and rolled away as he fired. Ratonhnhaké:ton sprang to his feet only to meet a bayonet to his back. It sliced at his skin, through the bear fur. Ratonhnhaké:ton hissed in pain and tried to block another attack, but the blade cut deep into his side. He collapsed to the ground holding his wounds.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" His mother called. The man growled and pushed himself back onto his feet. Two more villagers joined them in the fight. Ratonhnhaké:ton would be sure to thank them later. Ratonhnhaké:ton gritted his teeth and shook away the sting from his wounds. Mustering up his energy, Ratonhnhaké:ton spun his tomahawk in his hands and got into his battle stance. Without hesitation, he made his move and attacked. He grabbed the musket by the blade and pushed it down with his foot. Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed her left arm forward and stabbed the officer in the stomach with his sword.

"BEHIND YOU!" One of the villagers yelled. Ratonhnhaké:ton spun around and was tackled to the ground. He was pinned down by two soldiers. He tried to push them off, but to no avail. One soldier raised a dagger over his head, readying it to be plunged into his flesh. Ratonhnhake:ton closed his eyes and prepared to feel the stinging pain, but it never came.

The two soldiers were completely off of him. Ratonhnhake:ton pushed himself to his feet and peered around. He found the soldiers and looked just in time to see the grenadier getting his neck snapped by a shadowed figure. The figure moved to the final soldier who had started to aim at them. One shot, but the figure was too quick. Their hands were already deeply embedded in the soldier's chest. With one effortless pull, the soldier collapsed to the ground dead. There was something dark in the figure's hand. It pulsated within their grip.

 _A heart…_

Ratonhnhake:ton felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight before him. He backed away to find his mother and the others, but a twig snapped underneath his shoe. He cursed under his breath and looked at the figure. The man heard a low growl coming from them as they turned towards him. Their piercing eyes met his. Ratonhnhaké:ton froze as the figure stared at him. However, it was not for long. The shadow turned and started away.

"Wait!" Ratonhnhake:ton yelled after them, but the shadow dashed off before he could get any closer. He could have sworn he saw… blue eyes.

"Thank you…" It would fall on deaf ears… They were long gone.

Kaniehtí:io headed towards the other villagers, Ratonhnhake:ton swiftly catching up with her. He saw her look behind her and for a brief moment, her face was laced with fear. However, as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Ratonhnhake:ton recognized the two other Kanien'kehá:ka villagers, Kahionhaténion and Teiowí:sonte. They were tall in stature like him, but there was something about them that was different.

"Mad King George is on a warpath and intends to destroy our village." Kaniehtí:io urged. "We need every able body to protect it, come with us."

"We know." Teiowí:sonte, the man with a hand print across his mouth and bottom jaw spoke. "Oiá:ner sent us to collect boughs of the Great Willow. She means for us to defend our people."

"To make the tea?!" Kaniehtí:io exclaimed. "Has she lost her senses?! The tea's pitfalls overshadow its power. You must not do it."

"You have seen what it can do? Is it dangerous?" Teiowí:sonte questioned.

"I have seen it." Kaniehtí:io snarled. "Not once, but enough times! It is worse than dangerous, it is a promise of madness, even death for those lacking the constitution."

"We cannot disobey the Clan Mother." Kahionhaténion warned.

"Believe me, the tea of the Great Willow is folly. Come back with us."

"We will fulfill the Clan Mother's request. Teiowí:sonte said. "We will collect the boughs. Speak to Oiá:ner and if you can convince her, we will burn them.

"I intend to." Kaniehtí:io said through gritted teeth. She headed back towards the horses with Ratonhnhaké:ton following close behind her. Teiowí:sonte and his brother left for the Great Willow tree, while the two of them mounted their horses and continued on towards Kanatahséton.

"What is the Tea of the Great Willow?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Something our people should never have discovered." Kaniehtí:io replied. "It is the tea brewed of the Great Willow's virgin boughs and consumed by our warriors. It grants certain – strengths, Ratonhnhaké:ton, but for every physical boon it gives, it robs a piece of the mind. It must never be made."

"Did you drink it?"

"Never. But I have seen what happens to those who do." She muttered something under her breath that Ratonhnhaké:ton could not catch, but Kaniehtí:io continued. "You are the son of a man of violence. It would affect you far more than anyone else. I will not allow you to drink it."

Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhaké:ton rode their horses through the woods. They passed by trails and avoided being detected by the army. It was not long before they arrived back at the village. They were grateful that the attack had not started yet.

"Thank the maker we are not too late." Kaniehtí:io sighed in relief. She stopped before the entrance of the village and dismounted the horse. Ratonhnhaké:ton followed suite, entering the village behind his mother. He looked around, feeling a sense of nostalgia wash over him. The villagers, his people, were here. They never left him behind. Yet there was something off… The air had a sense of urgency. Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhaké:ton saw that the Kanien'kehá:ka villagers were gathered around the fire, alongside the Clan Mother. Prompted by Oiá:ner's decision, Kaniehtí:io voiced her opinion.

Kaniehtí:io stormed towards the Clan Mother. "You intend to brew tea of the Great Willow? Have you forgotten the consequence of drinking it? I have not."

"No, Kaniehtí:io, but when our people face a threat like the Mad King, there are no other paths." Oiá:ner said, her voice grave, but stern.

"No other paths? We can fight them as human beings!" Kaniehtí:io protested. "My son and I have had success just the two of us. Imagine the strength of our whole village."

"And how many of these fearless Bluecoats have you brought down at a time? Two? Five? Ten?" Oiá:ner countered. She pointed her staff at Kaniehtí:io. "Thousands will come to destroy us – thousands that YOU awoke. Our people's survival depends on the strength of the Great Willow."

Distant sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the hills and the forest. They enemy was approaching and fast.

"You are as mad as the King." Kaniehtí:io snarled. "Do what you will but my son will not drink the tea."

Kaniehtí:io grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton's arm and dragged him away from the fire, towards their home.

"Then, like you, he will die." Oiá:ner whispered to herself. Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhaké:ton walked towards their home, away from the Clan Mother and the other villagers.

"Stupid old woman!" Kaniehtí:io hissed.

"What would you have us do, mother?" Ratonhnhaké:ton disputed. "We have no choice but to fight."

"I know. I have something that will help. Something from your father."

"My father?" _Haytham…_

"He left it for you long ago, before he died." _Before he died? Was I not the one who had done the deed?_ Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kaniehtí:io entered their home, to which Kaniehtí:io handed Ratonhnhaké:ton a Hidden Blade.

"My father left those for me?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. He stared at the braces that his mother was holding out for him. He remembered those well, wrapping around his arms with blades long and sharp enough to cut through flesh and bones.

"He was part of an order." Kaniehtí:io explained. "A secret brotherhood–"

"I know who my father was and I know what those are." Ratonhnhaké:ton took the hidden blades from his mother's hands. He slipped one of them on and started to strap them onto his arms.

"You do?" Kaniehtí:io asked confused.

"They will certainly help." Ratonhnhaké:ton finished on one and started working in the other hidden blade.

"How do you know all this?

"I can not explain." Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head. Distant memories started flashing in his head. The game of hide-and-seek. The fire… His mother… "Everything is all wrong here! All of this should NOT BE. YOU should not be. I watched you–"

 _CRACK! BOOM!_ Ratonhnhaké:ton was interrupted by the sound of gunfire from outside the longhouse. Both he and Kaniehtí:io looked at each other, grave expressions on their faces. They ran outside to investigate, and were greeted by a large amount of Washington's men. Several of them shot at the villagers, but others kept standing. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kaniehtí:io unsheathed their tomahawks and prepared for the fight. Many soldiers faced them, but the other villagers joined in on the fight to protect the village.

Ratonhnhaké:ton leapt on top of a soldier who was fighting against one of the villagers and embedded his tomahawk into their skull. The villager, a woman scared of what was unfolding, ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Run into the forest!" Ratonhnhaké:ton ordered, but the woman would not let go. He hated pushing her off, but he had to. "GO! NOW!"

The woman, frightened as she was, nodded her head and frantically got to her feet, running in the direction of the forest.

"He is here!" Kaniehtí:io hollered as she finished off one of the soldiers before turning towards another.

"Get out of here!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled after the other fleeing villagers. "They will show you no mercy!"

Suddenly, a great aura of power encroached upon the village. Washington approached the battlefield on horseback, accompanied by his two Generals.

"General Putnam, General Arnold." Washington called. "I sometimes despair of our project. I question my abilities and my strength. But with you two at my side, I believe we will bring liberty to this country and we will bring it with fists of iron! Can I have assurance of your loyalty?"

Putnam turned his head towards Washington. He crossed his chest with this heart in a salute. "You have my solemn pledge."

"And mine." General Arnold nodded his head.

"Thank you, honorable gentlemen. Washington lifted his head higher. "This country will remember you."

"Give no quarter to the savages!" Putnam ordered. He unsheathed his sword and commanded his horse into the fight. Washington turned, surveying the battlefield. He saw Kaniehtí:io standing amongst the chaos. She approached him, weapon in hand.

"You'll not succeed here!"

Washington chuckled. "You!? You survived? How astonishing. This time, I'll make certain of your death."

Washington pulled out his scepter. It glowed menacingly at the woman. She gritted her teeth, readying to take advantage of an opening. Ratonhnhaké:ton, hearing the commotion, turned in time to see Kaniehtí:io rush towards Washington. The Mad King struck her to the ground with a flash of light from the artifact. Ratonhnhaké:ton felt his breath hitch as he saw his mother collapse to the floor. He leapt down from the rock and ran towards his mother.

"MOTHER!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He crouched over her, quickly feeling for a pulse.

There was none.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gritted his teeth and lifted his gaze to meet the Mad King's.

"Washington!" He snarled. Washington dismounted his horse and walked towards Ratonhnhaké:ton. He stood up, feeling his rage build. He ran towards Washington, but the man put up a force field, bouncing him back.

"You are fighting the force of liberty!" Washington roared. His scepter began to glow. Knowing what the man intended to do, Ratonhnhaké:ton started to run, but Washington had better aim. A beam of light struck him to the ground. "Away with you!"

Spots filled his vision as he tried to get back to his feet. Ratonhnhaké:ton, seeing the Washington was charging his scepter once more tried to avoid the blast. However, it caught him straight on.

"With my power, I will rule over a free world!" Washington hit the ground with the scepter, causing it to glow. Ratonhnhake:ton tried to dodge to avoid it, but he was caught in the ring. He tried to push himself to his feet, exhaustion taking over him. He panted heavily, feeling his chest burning. Ratonhnhaké:ton had no time to react when Washington stormed up to him and batted him with the scepter, knocking him onto his back several feet away.

Washington approached him, unsheathing his two flintlock pistols. He emptied them both into Ratonhnhaké:ton's chest and tossed them to the ground. Ratonhnhaké:ton coughed up blood, tasting it in his throat.

"Give that here." The King ordered. Benedict Arnold handed him his musket. "For good measure."

Ratonhnhake:ton felt the bayonet pierce his chest. For a split second, all he saw was red and then…

 _BOOM!_

 _"Mother…"_


	2. Sun - TOKW - 2

Chapter 2

 _Where did this blood come from? I feel it on my legs as well. What is-? Where did it all come from? Everything is clearing up now. It is coming from… the body… right before me? What am I holding in my hand?_

Five months… It has been five months since Washington's raid on the village. The villagers have managed to recover, but were still scattered across the woods. They tried to avoid Washington's men as best they could, but the men were tenacious. They would hunt down every man, woman and child until they died or until the Mad King ordered them to cease the search.

Ratonhnhake:ton woke to the sound of wood popping. His eyes went into focus as he turned towards the sound. A fire was going, warming him up. He would always wake up like this. Cold and numb to his surroundings. He sat up, slowly, but it did nothing to stop the wounds on his chest from stinging. Ratonhnhake:ton hissed in pain.

Oiá:ner noticed him. "He is awake." She said softly. Ratonhnhake:ton turned his gaze towards her. He noticed his people across from him.

"Where are we?" He rasped.

"A safe place. By the grace of your brothers." Oiá:ner finished poking the wood with her stick. She returned it to her side.

"The village!" Ratonhnhake:ton gasped. His teeth gritted when pain shot up his side. _Damn that Washington!_

"King George burned it. He was after your mother – your stubborn mother." Oiá:ner hissed.

"Where is she?" Ratonhnhaké:ton knew the answer, but he just wanted to believe. He wanted to believe for one second that it was not true. That his mother was…

"She did not listen and now she is dead." Oiá:ner snapped. The old woman looked up at Ratonhnhake:ton. His eyes were downcast. "You take the news well."

"It is something that I knew – that I know." Ratonhnhake:ton said. "But Commander Washington, the Revolution. How did this come to be?"

"No one knows how King Washington came to possess the scepter; but now that he has it, no one can stop him." Oiá:ner stood up to grab a piece of firewood. She placed it by the fire, careful to avoid burning herself. "We were surviving, staying out of his way. But your mother tried to steal it from him. And that just angered him more. Now our kin are dead and the people of the Frontier are murdered and imprisoned."

"How did we survive?"

"By the strength granted us by the Great Willow. A strength you now must find."

"But my mother. She said–"

"Your mother was a fool. Full of ideals and bull-headed. Now that King George's power has been threatened, he is making slaves of everyone!" Oiá:ner snapped. Her voice then turned gentle. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, it falls to you to make good on your mother's mistake. Journey to the Great Willow, climb her, retrieve the virgin boughs in her canopy. Drink their essence and gain the power to fight, to bring down this mad King George."

"What power?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Gather your strength and I will show you."

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head. He sat up straight, trying to focus past his muscles screaming from laying down for so long. The man stood up and got ready, sheathing his weapons and adjusting his wolf covering. He ate the meal that Oiá:ner prepared for him. She stepped outside to wait for him. Once he was finished, Ratonhnhake:ton walked out. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun reflecting on the snow. The cold hit his skin, but the bear fur around his chest kept him warm enough. He walked up to Oiá:ner.

" _Ó:nen kenh satateweienentá:'on? (Are you ready?)_ The Great Willow at the top of the mountain."

"Yes. I will return with the boughs and perhaps some fresh meat to cook." Ratonhnhake:ton offered.

"Never mind the meat. Just bring back the branches, boil them in water and drink the tea. Only then will you be ready to return and fight back with your brothers."

"Drink her strength. Become one of us." Teiowí:sonte said.

Oiá:ner placed her hand upon Ratonhnhake:ton's shoulder. "Leave no tracks leading here upon your return. Go."

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head and started off.

"I will meet you at the Red Willow tree." Teiowí:sonte called after him.

The journey to the tree was not far. However, the trek there was marred by a few of George Washington's men who blocked certain paths. Ratonhnhake:ton managed to stay out of their way without alerting them to where he was. He made sure to cover his tracks as best as he could.

On his way to the mountain, Ratonhnhake:ton ran past a barn. He noticed that several cows where lying on the ground, slaughtered. He should continue on his way, but there was something off. The cows' throats were practically torn. One of them looked half eaten. The man looked around some more, heading inside the barn to investigate. He covered his nose as the stench of death hit him like a boulder. Soldiers and horses were littered around the barn, their throats torn out much like the cows. Ratonhnhake:ton knelt down in front of one, closing their eyes.

Ratonhnhake:ton sighed and stood up. Before he could move, a movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw a woman, curled up staring down on him. Her clothes were not from any of the people that Ratonhnhake:ton has seen before.

"Hey!" Ratonhnhake:ton called to her. Before he could say anything more, the woman flew out the barn window. Ratonhnhake:ton ran outside to catch up with her, but she disappeared. Ratonhnhake:ton clicked his tongue in frustration. He started ack on the path he was heading, but he could not get that woman out of his mind. _Why is she familiar?_

Ratonhnhaké:ton traveled up the mountain to the Great Willow tree. The leaves were red and wispy, lightly being carried by the cold wind. Teiowí:sonte and Kahionhaténion were at its base, sitting near a campfire.

"You are on your own now." Teiowí:sonte said.

"How dangerous is it?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Each journey to the Sky World is unlike any other." Teiowí:sonte explained. "For some it is very dangerous. You will find your answers are at the very top of the willow."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up. Teiowí:sonte got up.

"Also, be wary of your surroundings." He warned.

"I know. Washington's men could -"

"Aside from Washington's men." Teiowí:sonte looked around cautiously. Ratonhnhake:ton looked at him confused. Teiowí:sonte leaned closed to him, his voice lowered. "There is a woman in the woods. She is as dangerous as they come. Be careful. Should you see her, avoid alerting her to your presence."

"I understand. _Niá:wen_." Teiowí:sonte left Ratonhnhaké:ton to perform his obligation. Ratonhnhaké:ton headed towards the base of the tree and began to climb. Once he reached the top, he cut one of the boughs and placed it in his pouch. He descended the tree, carefully placing his feet so to not slip and fall. He leapt down the branch closest to the ground and began preparing the tea. He poured the tea into a bowl, sitting by it so that it could cool. Ratonhnhaké:ton started to feel a twinge of regret. His mind began to remind him of how his mother forbade him from drinking the boughs of Great Willow. However, he had to do this. He needed to stop Washington.

"I am sorry, Mother. I must speak to Washington, to make sense of this. It is the only way."

Ratonhnhaké:ton drank the tea. He dropped the bowl, his stomach lurching and violently vomited. Suddenly, the world began to shift around him. The forest around changed into strange world. The ground an his surroundings were a blinding white. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around as he stood up from his knees. Shapes began to shift and take for around him. One started towards him in the form of a wolf.

Then two…

Then three. They stared at him and then turned. Ratonhnhake:ton followed the wolves as they started to run. He was close behind them, feeling the wind buffeting his hair. He recognized what the wolves were doing and mimicked them. Soon the wolves disappeared as Ratonhnhake:ton slid down a hillside.

A clearing. Ratonhnhake:ton listened while the wolves sniffed around him.

 _Ba-dump!_ It was close.

 _Ba-dump ba-dump!_ To the left.

 _Ba-dump ba-dump! Ba-dump ba-dump!_

There was his prey, an elk. Startled, the elk began to run and the wolves gave chase with Ratonhnhake:ton close behind them. He slid down a few hills, avoiding several of the rocks in his way before coming to another clearing. He followed the sound of the heart beats again. They were easier to track this time. Ratonhnhake:ton leapt through and found the elk, but it ran off. He turned to look for his wolf companions. One of them ran straight at him, turning into ray of light and leaping at him. His body absorbed it and suddenly Ratonhnhake:ton felt different, power coursed through him. He collapsed to his hands and knees, his body glowing and markings etching themselves down his face.

He spotted the elk and crouched low.

A small tingle and he disappeared.

 _Closer… Closer..._

Leaping up, Ratonhnhake:ton brought his knife down on the elk's neck, servering its spinal cord. It collapsed to the ground. Ratonhnhake:ton convulsed and fell to the ground as well. The wolves would feast well.

Awakening, Ratonhnhake:ton sat up slowly. He looked to his side and saw the dead elk.

"Was it just a dream? Could I... Could I actually …?"

Something sharp poked him in the middle of his back.

"You best stop moving." A Bluecoat warned. Ratonhnhake:ton looked around. There were several other Bluecoats surrounding him, all of them pointing their muskets at him. Before they could fire, Ratonhnhake:ton ducked. He saw himself disappearing into thin air. He was invisible! _So this is what she was speaking of? Of course!_ Ratonhnhake:ton hid nearby in the bushes. He was about to fish for his weapon, but it was gone.

"My tomahawk! They have taken it! I shall enjoy getting it back." Ratonhnhake:ton growled. Using his new ability, he snuck past the soldiers. They only heard his footsteps, but they could not stop him or see him. A surge of excitement coursed through him.

"No one can stop me with such a power!" He exclaimed. Sneaking around, Ratonhnhake:ton found a camp nearby. Remaining cloaked, he searched for his equipment, finding the chest in a nearby cave. He grabbed his things and ran off, avoiding the soldiers.

Once he was in the deep woods, he stopped running. Despite doing so for a long time, Ratonhnhake:ton did not feel the need to catch his breath. He felt good, he felt powerful. An entire army could not stop him. He was ready to take on Washington and his men. He did not need any help from anyone.

 _Rustle… rustle.._

Ratonhnhake:ton froze and looked around. He felt an eerie presence close by. It did not take long to show itself.

The woman stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Her hair long and black as the night and her skin was dark as well, darker than his own, peppered with freckles. She wore a one shoulder, sleeveless tunic, tied together by a red sash. A long piece of deerskin hung around her waist and her trousers were black, with flowers embroidered into each leg. Covering the rest of her legs were deerskin leggings and moccasins. Ratonhnhake:ton felt his heart leap as the woman's cold eyes met his. He felt a shiver go down his spine as the woman approached him. His eyes widened when he recognized her.

"K-Karahkwa?" _Those eyes…_ Ratonhnhake:ton hesitated. He did not know whether or not he wanted to take a step forward or take a step back. Karahkwa, or rather the woman that looked like Karahkwa, glared at him. Two stripes went down her eyes and connected with her mouth. Blood stained her hands and some bits of her clothes. It looked fresh, as if she had just gotten out of a fight. Ratonhnhake:ton took two small steps back. He did not want to seem a threat to the woman.

"Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton called again.

"What are you doing on my turf?" The woman snarled. Ratonhnhake:ton sighed in relief when he recognized her voice. It _was_ Karahkwa, but her voice was more raspy and hoarse.

"It is you, Karahkwa!" Ratonhnhake:ton outstretched a hand. "What are you doing here? Where are the children? What's happened to you? Come back with me and we can get you patched up."

"I am not going anywhere with _you_!" Karahkwa snarled. "I don't even know who you are! I asked you once and I will not ask you again. What are you doing on my turf?"

 _I don't even know who you are!_ Her words echoed in his mind. Ratonhnhake:ton felt his chest tighten. How? How did she not know him?

The man gritted his teeth, cursing this universe and everything in it.

They never met.

They never became friends.

They never fell in love.

Nothing in the previous world happened.

Ratonhnhake:ton was taken out of his thoughts when the woman launched herself at him and socked him straight in the jaw. He flew back several feet away, rolling on impact. Before he could get up, the woman was already next to him. She violently rolled him on his back and straddled his waist. She lifted up her hand, but Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed both her arms before she could bring them down on his neck or face. He pushed the woman off of him and sprang to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, Karahkwa!" Ratonhnhake:ton panted. "Just listen to what I have to say!"

"My name is not Karahkwa!" The woman yelled. "IT IS ANANI!"

"Anani?"

Before he could react, Anani punched Ratonhnhake:ton straight in the stomach. The blow sent him flying, a tree stopped him in place. He struggled onto his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth and his vision blurring. He needed more strength, but…

"Stay off my turf." Anani warned as she looked down on him. "Else I will beat you from an inch of your life."

Ratonhnhake:ton tried to reach for Anani, but she already turned and ran off. Did she drink the tea as well? The etchings on her face were almost the same as his. If that's the case… What animal did she meet on her journey that was so powerful?

"Curse this…" Ratonhnhake:ton hissed under his breath. He staggered back onto his feet, leaning onto the tree for support. He checked his stomach for any external injuries, but there was nothing. It might bruise later, Ratonhnhake:ton thought to himself. A pang of sadness hit him again. _Karahkwa… What's happened to you?_


	3. Sun - TOKW - 3

_Entrails… They were the bloody insides of someone in my hands._

 _I looked down, afraid to see who's they belonged too._

 _I wish I hadn't._

* * *

He had to get back to his brothers soon. Ratonhnhake:ton limped across the river towards the camp. He spotted Kahionhaténion kneeling by a small fire, sharpening his tomahawk.

Kahionhaténion looked up from his tomahawk. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! I am happy to see you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled. "Hello, my friend."

"What's happened to you?" Kahionhaténion asked, his voice full of worry. "You look as if you got into a terrible skirmish."

"I met the Woman of the Woods." Ratonhnhake:ton huffed. "I should have taken heed of Teiowí:sonte and avoided her. However, I can't help, but think that I know her."

"The Woman Of The Woods has only terrorized both us and the Bluecoats. I only heard from a mother not too long ago that she was once a normal woman before being cursed by killing a mountain lion."

"I see."

"Aside from the Woman of the Woods…" Kahionhaténion continued. "Have you seen my brother?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the man, confused. "I last saw him just before I climbed the Red Willow tree."

"We were tracking Bluecoats and lost sight of each other." Kahionhaténion explained. "I am worried that he is captured."

"I fear you may be right."

"Was your Sky Journey successful?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded his head. "Very successful."

"Perhaps you can join me in the search for my brother. Any secrets you learned from your journey may be very useful."

"Such a great warrior must not be lost to us." Ratonhnhaké:ton put an arm on Kahionhaténion's shoulder. "Of course I will help you."

With that, the two of them took off. Kahionhaténion led Ratonhnhaké:ton through the woods, sheltering his face from the blistering cold wind that had begun to stir the snow. Ratonhnhaké:ton was close behind him, peering around every tree and bush in search of Teiowí:sonte.

"We are almost there." Kahionhaténion said. The two stopped next to a large rock and the winds began to pick up. If they did not hurry, they were sure to lose the trail.

"Last I saw my brother, he was right around here." Kahionhaténion pointed around the clearing.

Ratonhnhaké:ton began searching the area. He came across the corpse of a man. He felt the man's skin.

"This old man's body is still warm. In this weather, it cannot be more than two hours since he died." Ratonhnhaké:ton deduced. He got up and went to search for more clues.

"During your Sky Journey, tell me, what animal called to you?" Kahionhaténion asked.

"It is difficult to talk about. But I was fortunate to meet the wolf."

"Ah! You journeyed to a powerful place. You are fortunate."

"Perhaps."

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a fire pit nearby. He went to inspect it for any signs of his friend brother. Teiowí:sonte was not there.

"This fire is still smoking. They were just here." Ratonhnhaké:ton observed. He headed off through the woods, climbing a hillside to see if there were any more clues. Kahionhaténion noticed a bow in the snow. Given the amount of time, it was almost buried in it.

"This is my brother's bow. It is certain that he was here."

The two continued searching until they came across more corpses and a crashed slave cart. A figure stood by the cart, inspecting it. Ratonhnhaké:ton froze, his hand instinctively moving to his tomahawk. The figure turned and faced the two Kanien:keha'ka warriors. She growled softly to herself before cracking her knuckles.

"It's the Woman!" Kahionhaténion exclaimed, his hand instantly going for his tomahawk. "We do not want any trouble. All we wish to do is look for my brother. He may-"

"I saw what went down here." Anani snarled. "Your brother had tried to open the slave cart to see if there was anyone inside. The, Bluecoats you call 'em, ambushed him and took him away."

"If you saw what happened, why didn't you stop them!?" Kahionhaténion yelled. "You could have saved my brother!"

Anani shook her head. "Risking him getting killed is not worth it."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked off in another direction, noticing several pairs of footprints. "After the fight, the prisoners were marched up the hill."

Kahionhaténion looked to him. "You seem to have the nose of the wolves!"

"Impressive." Anani murmured.

"Do you wish to join us, Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhaké:ton offered. The woman shot him an incredulous look. "You haven't attacked us yet. Seems like you wish to be our friend and help us."

"Anani, is my name." The woman said through gritted teeth. "I will help you. Only if it gets you all off my turf a little faster."

The three of them moved up the hill and crouched inside bushes, observing four Bluecoats roughly treating a woman.

"This isn't right. Could you call on your Spirit Animal? I feel we will need help." Kahionhaténion insisted. "You as well, Anani."

"I would rather not."

He wondered if he could… Ratonhnhake:ton summoned a few wolf familiars. They were barely visible, only a few flecks of light that moved around him, but he could see the silhouette of the wolves. He commanded them towards the Bluecoats. Three of them ran towards the Bluecoats and pounced on them. They tore out the throats of the men and then disappeared.

"I see that I was right." Kahionhaténion mused. "Your Sky Journey has given you a powerful gift. I am certain it will help our search."

As the woman fled, Ratonhnhaké:ton shoved the surviving Bluecoat.

"What d'ya want with me?" The Bluecoat spat. "I didn't do nothin'. Wasn't hurtin' nobody – just huntin' deer! Them other fellers're who you want."

"What others?" Ratonhnhaké:ton followed him.

"Buncha soldiers. I know 'em. Nasty fellers. They was roundin' up injuns over yonder."

"One of the braves, did he have a hand marked on his face?"

"You mean like a big tattoo across his chin? Yeah, I seen that feller with 'em. Hard to miss."

"Take us to this camp." Ratonhnhaké:ton pleaded.

Bluecoat: Uh, sure." The Bluecoat smirked. He looked at the three warriors with a sly look on his face. "Sure. Whatever you three want."

"Don't-" Anani warned, but it was too late. The Bluecoat quickly fled while calling for help.

"The wolves! Use them!" Before the man could run any farther, a wolf familiar pinned him down and killed him. Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kahionhaténion and Anani took off towards the prison camp. They snuck past a patrol making their rounds outside in the woods. The sounds of gunshots made their hearts jump. They needed to get to Teiowí:sonte soon. Kahionhaténion could only think of the worst happening to him, but he had to keep his head clear. An intense fight may soon be upon them.

They entered the prison camp spotting Teiowí:sonte, who was tied to a post alongside a few other Kanien'kéha:ka people and villagers. Ratonhnhake:ton undid the bounds around Teiowí:sonte's wrists. Kahionhaténion ran up to him.

"Brother!"

"My brother!" The two grabbed each other's forearms.

"I knew you'd find us!"

"It is thanks to Ratonhnhaké:ton and the-" Kahionhaténion, Teiowí:sonte and Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around for Anani. The woman was no where in sight. "Woman of the Woods. You seem to know her well, Ratonhnhake:ton."

"I do, but it seems she does not know me." Ratonhnhake:ton replied.

"Well, I hope she is nearby to hear that we are thankful for her assistance as well."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! We will make sure that these people are taken care of."

Kahionhaténion patted the younger man's shoulder. "You should return to the Clan Mother. She will want to hear of our adventure."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and turned to depart, walking away from the two brothers.

"I must tell the Clan Mother. I can do anything now!"

From a tree, Anani watched the man depart on his adventure. She watched him, musing softly to herself. Why did this man seem familiar? She has never met him anywhere before in her life and yet something was there. Something like a distant or a lucid memory. Anani tried to shake away the thought, but it still echoed in the back of her mind. Maybe it was best to help this man. Perhaps he could help her better control the mountain lion that she summoned when she drank the Great Willow's Tea.

The camp was not far from where he was. Ratonhnhake:ton followed the trail back up to the cave where he, his brothers and Oiá:ner were taking shelter. However, something did not seem right. One whiff of the air made his heart sink.

Ratonhnhake:ton came upon the cave. Corpses laid everywhere. Some of his people were still alive, but their wounds were fatal. Ratonhnhake:ton quickly headed inside the cave. His heart broke when he saw Oiá:ner, Kahionhaténion, Teiowí:sonte and the rest of his brethren laying in pools of their own blood. He saw Oiá:ner stir slightly and he ran to her.

"Oiá:ner!" He yelled, his voice cracking. Ratonhnhaké:ton knelt down as Oiá:ner reached out to him. He grasped her hand and she turned towards him slightly as she spoke.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Oiá:ner croaked. "Arnold's men followed your trail back here. Your brothers fought well but there were too many."

Oiá:ner closed her eyes and gasped in pain.

"I thought the tea…" Ratonhnhake:ton began.

"Gives strength, not immortality." Oiá:ner coughed a few times before settling.

"It gives me life! I've never felt anything like it!" Ratonhnhake:ton exclaimed. It was true. He had never felt so alive before.

"You must be careful." Oiá:ner warned. "Respect the power of the tea, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Your mother was right to worry about the danger. The Woman… She was one of those dangers."

"She drank the tea?!" Oiá:ner closed her eyes and gasped in pain again. "That is why she looked so different than from what I remember."

"I was the one to give her the tea." Oiá:ner admitted. "I should have known. I should have listened."

"I'm certain I can defeat anyone!" Ratonhnhake:ton boasted. "And the Woman can help me. She is an ally now. With her powers and mine, we can both end Washington.

Oiá:ner opened her eyes and spoke softly. "Good. First kill Arnold and stop the destruction here. Then kill Washington. You must succeed. Ratonhnhaké:ton. If not you...nobody."

Oiá:ner tightly squeezed Ratonhnhake:ton's hands before she passed away. Ratonhnhaké:ton released Oiá:ner's hand and stood up. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but it was not time to cry now. He needed to get to Arnold and make him pay for his crime.

Turning towards the entrance of the cave, he paused. In front of him was Anani, standing defiantly, shoulders squared, chin up. _Just like how she gets whenever she is ready…_

"Anani?" Ratonhnhake:ton stepped towards her.

"We are going to get Arnold, correct?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

He agreed. Ratonhnhake:ton took off with Anani right beside him. He climbed up the branch of a stump and started trekking through the woods by the treetops. It was not long until the two warriors came upon a camp. Performing a leap of faith into a gathered pile of shrubs below, Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani headed up the trail. They leaped over a fence and spotted several Bluecoats. Anani went to hide in the shrubs while Ratonhnhake:ton used his Wolf Cloak. They started eavesdropping on the two Bluecoats that made their way through the post.

"Each man is as mad as the next." The first Bluecoat started. "Putnam gutted a man yesterday for having dirt in his musket. I'm all for weeding out the weak but this is something else entirely. Be careful lad, we're on the right side but that doesn't mean we're safe."

"We dealt with those savages like we was supposed to." The second Bluecoat spat. "Tough as nails, they was. But we brought them down. Felt good. We have nothing to worry about."

Ratonhnhake:ton snarled.

"Don't be so sure. We've got one more day in this place before we're relieved. And then it's off to the Valley Forge awaiting orders from Commander Putnam."

"Where's Arnold then?"

"He gone off into some sort of seclusion until the King sets his plans. Putnam is acting commander until Arnold comes back."

Anani alerted Ratonhnhake:ton by whistling. He took heed and followed her. There was a slave wagon nearby that was leaving the destroyed town of Lexington. They needed to catch it before it left.

They spotted the wagons and the two warriors ran to catch up with them. Ratonhnhake:ton summoned his wolf familiars and Anani, a mountain lion familiar. The familiars ran alongside them, keeping close to them as they launched into battle. Their familars quickly dispatched several of the soldiers, before dissipating into the wind.

Grabbing one of the guards, Ratonhnhake:ton twisted the man's neck until it snapped and embedded his tomahawk in the other's skull. _Six left._ A Bluecoat was about to hit him with the brunt of his musket, but Anani pushed him out of the way in time. She took hold of the Bluecoat's face and gouged out an eye before slitting the man's throat with a knife she held in her teeth. _Five left. No there are three left._

"It is her! It is the Woman of the Woods!" A Kanien'kehá:ka woman yelled.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Get them!" A man yelled from within the wagon. The final three Bluecoats approached them, guns drawn. Acting quick, Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed one of the Bluecoats and sliced his throat with the bit of the tomahawk. He then pounced on one of them, striking the final blow in between the soldier's eyes. Anani finished off the last one with one satisfying crack. The two of them unlocked the doors to the slave wagons, freeing the people inside.

"We are very grateful." A Kanien'kehá:ka woman said.

"I would help you with your people, but I must get to Valley Forge."

"Once everyone is safe at the refugee camp north of here, I will join you at Valley Forge to help you to repay your kindness."

"No need, but if I see you there, I will be happy for your help."

"You may find other camps full of our enslaved people. They are sad reminders of Arnold's terror and devastation."

The woman turned and left. Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani made their way to Valley Forge as swiftly as they could.

Upon arriving at Valley Forge, the two Natives found themselves with the woman once more. She handed Ratonhnhake:ton a looking glass and he peered through it.

"It's very dangerous here." The woman explained. "Guards, everywhere. They stalk the edges of the camp with dogs. These are very good dogs, Ratonhnhaké:ton, alert with sharp eyes. If you get even many yards away from them, they yowl and bring the soldiers."

"Thank you. It's not safe here." Ratonhnhake:ton warned. "Go home. You have repaid my kindness."

The Kanien'kehá:ka woman nodded her head. "You will succeed, Ratonhnhaké:ton. As well as you, Lady of the Woods. Good-bye."

The woman left the two warriors alone.

"Why do they call me Lady of the Woods?" Anani pondered.

"They did not know your name and you live in the forest." Ratonhnhake:ton responded.

"I don't live in the forest. I live in a cave!" Anani retorted. Ratonhnhake:ton simply chuckled at her response. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, my friend." The man smirked to himself. It was good to see that she has not changed despite their situation. It felt almost comforting. _The only things different is her name and how she fights._

"Let's go." Anani huffed. She took off running. Ratonhnhake:ton tailed close behind her, but soon came across a guard dog. He quickly enveloped himself in his wolf cloak, but the dog kept approaching him. It began to bark, alerting his master to where Ratonhnhake:ton was, and also disturbing his cloak. Before the guard could be alerted any farther, he quickly silenced the dog with some bait and headed towards some shrubbery to avoid detection. Another guard dog nearby sniffed the air and caught wind of his scent. It started barking and pulling on its leash towards the shrubs. Its master let the dog search, but Ratonhnhake:ton disappeared from the spot. He soon came across a tent. There was Putnam.

"I must speak with Arnold myself." Putnam said with urgency in his voice as he exited the tent."

"Yes sir. I'll arrange a detail to escort you immediately." The Bluecoat informed.

"I do not need one. You are acting commanding officer in my absence. If anything should go wrong ... well, your widow will be provided for. Dismissed."

Bluecoat: Yes, sir."

As General Putnam left, Ratonhnhaké:ton began tailing him. A soft, bird-like whistle came from his left. He turned and saw Anani hiding not too far from him. He whistled back while tailing Putnam.

Putnam stopped for a moment, making the two Assassins stay in their hiding places. The General watched, casually observing a line of men raise their weapons and aim them at several other soldiers. Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani looked away as they fired.

As he made his way outside the camp, Putnam gestured to two Bluecoats standing guard and they quickly regrouped to one side of the avenue. The General strolled down the hill, blissfully unaware of the two Natives following him. He still turned around to make sure no one was following him. Once he was satisfied that there was not a single being behind him, Putnam continued down the hill. He mounted a horse and rode it across the river. Through the freezing water, Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani made their way through, using the shrubbery to keep them hidden.

They kept going, down the side of the shore, up a hill and through the woods. It was a while before they made it to the fort. The guards left Putnam in and they shut the doors behind him. Coming out of hiding, Ratonhnhake:ton leapt to a nearby branch, steadying himself. He made his way through the trees and noticed a cage on his way. Inside the cage was a bear.

"This is the worst." One of the soldiers complained.

"It's not so bad! The bear's in the cage. He don't look too strong to me." The second one reassured him. Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani climbed down the tree. Anani scurried up the cage while Ratonhnhake:ton made his way around the front, careful to avoid alerting the soldiers.

"Bear'd soon eat us as look at us."

"He looks friendly enough." Ratonhnhake:ton unlocked the bear cage and quickly got out of the way. The bear slammed open the cage and charged at the Bluecoat. It bit down on the man's shoulder as he screamed in agony. Hearing the cries, an over-watchmen sounded the alarm.

"The bear! Get the bear! General Arnold will have our heads!" He ordered. The doors swung open and a group of Bluecoats marched out. Ratonhnhaké:ton slipped by the soldiers and made his way into the fort. He started to feel slightly dizzy from using his wolf cloak. He found a hiding spot and rested a moment to recover. Anani landed softly next to him. The two of them searched the camp. Ratonhnhake:ton found General Benedict Arnold passing around in a circle, muttering something to himself.

Ratonhnhaké:ton unsheathed his hidden blades and snuck up on Arnold using his powers. He reappeared in front of Arnold and stabbed him straight to his chest, puncturing his heart.

"I have waited a long time to end your treachery. You escaped me once, but today you die."

"Who are you? What is happening?" Arnold questioned.

"You know who I am." Ratonhnhaké:ton snapped at him. How could this man forget what he did at West Point? How sickening…

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Arnold responded, his voice weakening. Washington's Apple. He uses it to control men; you... you have to believe me. I... I was not in my right mind."

"What you did at West Point was of no one's mind but yours."

"West Point? I... I've never set foot in that fort in my life."

Arnold grunted and grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand. As Arnold continued to speak, Ratonhnhaké:ton kept gazing between Arnold's hand and his face. Anani walked up to the both of them, silently observing them.

"Please." Arnold pleaded. "Washington, he's gone mad. You, you have to bring him down. He's no more a man but a monster. Find Benjamin Franklin in Boston. He can help you – but you have to, you have to free him."

Ratonhnhaké:ton gazed at the man, confused. "Free him from where? Where?"

At this point, Arnold died and Ratonhnhaké:ton continued to kneel next to his body, contemplating his words. During this time, Putnam snuck up behind Ratonhnhaké:ton and brought back his arm, pistol in hand. While Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly turned around, he was too late to block the blow, and Putnam succeeded in striking him across the face, knocking Ratonhnhaké:ton unconscious.

"Got you." Putnam chuckled. Anani laid beside Ratonhnhaké:ton, also having been knocked unconscious. Putnam blew a puff of smoke and commanded his men to clear Benedict Arnold's body.

Hours later, Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up bound inside a slave cart. He spoke his head, to clear it. It throbbed a little as he did so. In front of him was Anani, who was on her knees, barely awake. Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to help her, but the bounds were tight around his wrist. He could barely move, so he nudged her instead. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

"O-ho! Enjoy your nap?" Putnam taunted them from outside. Ratonhnhake:ton sneered at him. "It's a shame about ol' Arnold, but, ha-ha! I had to laugh at your expression when I hit you! Great big eyes and then, out! Out like a light!"

"God damn you, Putnam!" Ratonhnhaké:ton bellowed. He attempted to free himself from his bounds, but failed. Anani tried to twist her arms towards her mouth, but she could not reach the ropes. They were stuck in there.

"You woke up just in time. We'll be arriving in Boston, the town that will soon be mine! Washington will love it: "Look, sir! The man who defied you! The man you shot point blank! I give him to you as a little gift! He wears a wolf hat, too! Oh and here is his little girlfriend here too. She's got a pretty face! The King could use another Queen to do his bidding."

"I will never go anywhere near him!" Anani hollered.

"You have gone mad! All of you!" Ratonhnhaké:ton roared. He began to slam himself against the door of the cart while Putnam laughed. However, Ratonhnhaké:ton soon gave up. He leaned his head on Anani's shoulder and growled in frustration.

"With that, he'll kick out Ben Franklin for sure and Boston will be mine. It's in the bag – just like your head! Oh yes. You and your friend will make for quite the gift!"

As Putnam cackled outside the wagon, Anani gently pushed Ratonhnhaké:ton off of her. She gazed at him with a solemn expression on her face. Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed in defeat.

"We are getting out." Anani whispered to him. "I promise you. We are getting out of here."

"Don't do anything reckless."

"Know this. I might do the complete opposite of what you tell me."

"I should have remem- er… known."


	4. Sun - TOKW - 4

_Mother…_

The prison floor and bed were cold to the touch, but Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani tried to sleep as soundly as they could. A Bluecoat was seated next to a table outside the cell, carving a trapezoid into the table's surface while muttering to himself.

"Our beacon! ... Yes, yes. Our beacon." He whimpered. "It watches over us. We love our King. He watches over ... us!"

Israel Putnam walked in alongside George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. Seeing them enter, the Bluecoat quickly dropped the knife, grabbed his rifle, and stood at attention. Ratonhnhake:ton heard them enter and he woke up, but kept his eyes closed. Anani felt his fingers lightly graze her arm and she woke up too. Her back faced the bars.

"I've got a present for you, Your Highness." Putnam announced to King George.

"A present?" Washington inquired."

"I think you'll be rather pleased."

"How very thoughtful, Putnam. Do you know any of this, Mister Franklin?"

"No, it's news to me. What sort of present, General Putnam?" Benjamin Franklin asked.

"The best sort. Come see!" Putnam led the two men towards the cell. He gestured to the Bluecoat.

"Rouse them!" He Bluecoat rattled the bars of the cell and stepped aside. Anani looked towards the cage door and snarled. Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped over her and gripped the bars.

"It's the one you blasted point blank in the village, sire." Putnam informed the King. "And to add a little flavor, he's got a pretty one with him as well. Some of the locals call her the Lady Of The Woods. Perfect specimen for your collection, yes?"

"Really?" Washington gasped. "He survived? Remarkable."

"Yes, well, I've captured one myself, sire." Franklin said, trying to attract Washington's attention. "In the next cell. A savage who joined that traitor, Sam Adams."

Washington walked away from Ratonhnhaké:ton's cell but did not look at Franklin. Anani stalked up to the door to stand by Ratonhnhaké:ton. Her eyes glowed in the dark cell.

"Have them both beheaded, along with a score of citizens taken at random, as an example to all." Washington then returned to the cell. He spotted Anani and smirked. "And let me have this one."

Ratonhnhaké:ton put his arm in front of Anani. He was not about to let her become a slave to the Mad King.

"Random citizens?" Franklin protested. "Isn't that rather harsh, Your Majesty?"

He should have not questioned the King. Washington put on a stunned look and turned to address Franklin while walking towards him. Franklin avoided eye contact, backing into a corner as Washington loomed over him.

"Harsh," sir!? Is it harsh to defend our freedoms?" The King spat. "Is it harsh to extinguish those who would enslave us? Mr. Franklin, I suggest you examine your commitment to the cause, sir!"

"Yes, yes, of course, Your Majesty." Franklin stuttered.

"Have the scaffolds made ready." Washington ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

Franklin nodded his head. "My Liege."

Benjamin Franklin bowed and turned to leave the room. Washington watched him leave. He then walked back to Ratonhnhaké:ton's cell.

"Putnam, I fear Mr. Franklin is going soft." Washington addressed. "See to it that this so-called rebellion is crushed, and I'll consider rearranging just who is in charge."

"I already have a plan, My Lord." Reassured Putnam. Washington turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton. He cupped his chin.

"As for you... Let's see how you survive with the loss of your head! Eh?" Washington sneered. He then reached in the cell towards Anani. "You won't need him any longer. Carry on-!"

Anani hissed and brought her teeth down on Washington's hand. Then man hollered in pain. Putnam ran up to him, pistol in hand and butted the side of Anani's head, making her let go of Washington instantly. She collapsed to the floor, holding the side of her face. Ratonhnhaké:ton went to her side and tried to inspect the wound, but Anani pushed him away.

"How dare you defy me!" Washington bellowed. "YOU BEST BOW TO YOUR KING!"

Anani said nothing, but spat at him.

That was the last straw.

"Putnam."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Take this woman to be burned in the square." Washington commanded. "Let it not be swift however. Let her suffer before she dies."

"Yes sir." Putnam bowed. "Open the cage!"

The Bluecoat nodded his head. Anger and fear surged within Ratonhnhaké:ton as The Bluecoat opened the door to the cell. Anani grabbed him and he tried to pull her close to him, but Putnam grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out. She screamed in pain. Before Ratonhnhaké:ton could go after him, Washington pinned him using the the power of his scepter.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ratonhnhaké:ton roared. "LET GO OF HER!"

"If you cared about her so much," Putnam sneered. "Then ya should've told her to show respect in front of The King."

Anani tried to reach for Ratonhnhaké:ton, but she was pulled out his reach. Once she was out of the cage, she was thrown to the ground and the cell door closed behind her. Ratonhnhaké:ton was released from the hold and collapsed to the ground. He leapt straight to the bars, reaching his arm through to try and grab Anani. Putnam and another Bluecoat raised her up and dragged her out of the cell.

"LET ME FREE!" She yelled. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"

"ANANI!" Ratonhnhaké:ton called after her, tears threatening to fall from his face. Washington simply looked on with an evil smirk on his face as the Bluecoat and Putnam pushed the woman out of the dungeon. He pressed a gun to her back before she could turn around for a sideswipe.

"Keep walking." Putnam growled. He gestured to the Bluecoat. "Take her to the square."

The Bluecoat nodded at the order. He pressed the bayonet of his musket to Anani's back and forced her to walk forward. Washington turned back to Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was glaring at him, his arms still outstretched from trying to grab his friend back. Washington laughed sinisterly as he started out of the prison. As he left the prison, the Bluecoat saluted.

"Stay sharp, soldier!" Putnam hissed at the remaining Bluecoat. He followed Washington out and the Bluecoat sat down at the table. He began muttering to himself once more.

"Over us, he watches. Our beacon watches. Our beacon watching over us.

Our beacon, our beacon. He is."

Annoyed and needing to help his friend, Ratonhnhaké:ton hit the bars of his cell.

"Don't you dare try anything!" The Bluecoat yelled. "I've got my eye on you, I do."

Ratonhnhaké:ton hit the bars of his cell once more.

"You'll have a nice view tomorrow, with your head up high on a pike and all!" The Bluecoat sneered as he walked up to Ratonhnhaké:ton's cell. He banged on the bars as Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped away. The taller man crouched, breathed in, and then activated his Wolf Cloak. The Bluecoat panicked and quickly beckoned for another guard to lend assistance.

"Help! He's escaped! I need help!" The Bluecoat screamed.

"What's going on?" A man in the other cell asked.

"Shut up, you! Help!" THe Bluecoat called again.

Another Bluecoat walked in. "What's happened?"

"He was here, then gone! There must be a hole or something."

The Bluecoats opened the cell, their swords drawn. Waiting for an opening, Ratonhnhaké:ton slipped out. He reappeared and locked the two guards inside the cell. They quickly grabbed the bars of the cell and shook them. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked past them.

"Hey! Anyone alive? Get me out of here!" The man in the cell called. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" The man, Kanien'keha:ka like Ratonhnhaké:ton, but in different attire.

"Kanen'tó:kon! Alive?" Ratonhnhaké:ton exclaimed, as he took Kanen'tó:kon's hand. "Oh, my friend, I cannot believe you're here!"

"And you! They said you have been killed. Along with your mother."

"The Clan Mother brought me to health." Ratonhnhaké:ton lowered his head. "Kanen'tó:kon, I was unable to protect my mother. I was unable to save the village."

Kanen'tó:kon sighed, sorrowfully. "I'm very sorry, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It has been difficult here as well. I fight with Sam Adams' rebels, but we are too few and too weak. But hurry! Get me out!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and began searching for the key to Kanen'tó:kon's cell.

"Who was that woman that they dragged out of the cell?"

"A friend of mine. Her name is Anani."

"A friend or a _friend?_ "" Kanen'tó:kon teased. Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to retort, but it was not far from the truth. _In the other world at least…_

Sensing his friend's silence, "Washington is enslaving the people and looting everything." Kanen'tó:kon explained. "He ships the slaves and treasure to New York to build his palace. The rebels tried to free some slaves, but we were ambushed and I was captured."

Ratonhnhaké:ton kept searching for the key. He heard the other two Bluecoats in the cell that he locked them in.

"We're locked in!" One of them yelled.

"How'd you let that happen?" The second hissed at him.

"It wasn't me!"

"Christ! The King'll have our heads for this."

"But he watches over us!"

"Shut it, would ya!" Goodness they were annoying. Ratonhnhaké:ton found the key. He grabbed it, returning to Kanen'tó:kon's cell. He inserted it into the lock and freed his friend.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. Get what you need, then we'll go."

Ratonhnhaké:ton entered the room where he found the key and retrieved his bow and quiver from a table.

"This is not everything." He observed.

"Alright. Let's find the rest." Kanen'tó:kon offered. Ratonhnhaké:ton opened a door leading to a warehouse.

"Help! He's escaped! I need help!" The Bluecoat yelled out behind them. Ratonhnhaké:ton gritted his teeth, but now was not the time to deal with the Bluecoats. He needed to get out of the prison with Kanen'tó:kon and find Anani.

"Wait here. I will let you through when it is clear." Ratonhnhaké:ton said to Kanen'tó:kon. The two of them climbed up the scaffolding of the warehouse. Kanen'tó:kon performed a Leap of Faith into a cart full of hay. Ratonhnhaké:ton followed suite, finding his own cart to hide in. Around the warehouse, several Bluecoats were conversing about, ignoring the other's pleas for help.

"General Putnam is on another tear." One said.

"Best to lay low."

"Had a man whipped for not shaving properly."

"That fellow got off easy."

"The King himself, here in Boston!"

"Makes me nervous."

"It's our chance to distinguish ourselves in his eyes!"

"Makes me very nervous." Ratonhnhake:ton activated his Wolf Cloak to move past the guards.

"I'm in a pickle."

"How's that?"

"Commander Franklin wants curfew imposed at ten o'clock, but then General Putnam told me to start at nine."

"You're mincemeat, my friend.

"Franklin is harsh, but Putnam is crazy. I better start at nine."

Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed up the end of the warehouse. He looked around and spotted a giant hot in the center of the room. Below him were two Bluecoats fishing through his things and other stuff that he barely recognized.

"Look at this rubbish we brought back. Useless!" A Bluecoat grunted and his shuffled through the equipment.

"It's spoils of war now!"

"The owner put up a hell of a fight."

"Old black geezer with the cane?" Only so many men with canes that he knew. Only one crossed Ratonhnhaké:ton's mind.

"That's the fella!" _Dammit_ …

Ratonhnhaké:ton leapt down the hole, landing on one of the guards, knocking him out instantly. He sprung to the last one before he could yell out a warning to the other guards and socked him straight in the jaw. _Just like how she taught me…_ Ratonhnhaké:ton opened the chest containing his equipment and whistled for Kanen'tó:kon to come over. The man snuck past the guards through the scaffolding and landed beside Ratonhnhaké:ton while he putting his things together.

Kanen'tó:kon found the vial containing the tea from the Red Willow.

"What is that?" He asked.

"From the Red Willow." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied.

"Ah! That is how you can move as you do." Kanen'tó:kon mused as he took the vial. "You went on a Sky Journey."

"Yes." Kanen'tó:kon opened the vial and attempted to drink the tea.

"What are you doing?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

Kanen'tó:kon turned to him. "If we want to defeat Washington, I will need the strength from the Animal Spirits."

"No! I defied my mother to go on that journey. It is too dangerous." Ratonhnhaké:ton warned.

"We have no choice."

"But you're risking yourself for nothing! Even with the help of the wolf, I was taken captive."

Kanen'tó:kon gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything. Every journey holds the chance of meeting a new Animal Spirit."

Kanen'tó:kon attempted to drink once more.

"Wait! Every journey holds the chance of losing yourself. I understand the risks, I will take the journey."

After a careful moment, Kanen'tó:kon relinquished the vial. After one last look at his friend, Ratonhnhaké:ton drank the tea. The same feeling of dizziness he felt before when he first drank the tea washed over é:ton closed his eyes to ease the dizziness and then opened them again. He was transported back into the Sky World. A bright figure flew past him and landed upon a tree that was silhouetted by the fragments around him. Ratonhnhaké:ton approached the tree and began to climb. He found what flew past him standing on the tree branch in front of him. It was an eagle. It flew down by the roots of the tree and landed beside the nest. Ratonhnhaké:ton leapt down the tree and landed beside the nest.

The eagle let out a call. Ratonhnhaké:ton heard something behind him. Several bobcats appeared, staking towards him and the eagle. They circled around him, snapping their jaws and hissing. One paused and pounced at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton whipped back to avoid the bobcat's claws and knocked it straight to the ground. It disappeared and the next bobcat launched itself at Ratonhnhaké:ton. It landed on him, claws digging into his flesh, but he threw it off. The bobcat landed several feet away from him and it disintegrated into fragments. Two more pounced at Ratonhnhaké:ton, but we was ready. He quickly grabbed one by the scruff and dodged the other. He pinned the bobcat in his hand to the ground with his knee and batted away the second one that tried to attack again. With that, they both disappeared. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around for more bobcats, but there were none.

The eagle flew up and circled around Ratonhnhaké:ton. He felt something seer through him as if he had been shot. He collapsed to the ground, feeling new markings burning onto his flesh. Three lines of triangles aligning with his rib cage. Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes glowed as his body absorbed the new power. He looked up at the tree and breathed in. It was not long before he felt like he was soaring. He landed on the tree branch next to the eagle. The raptor took off flying to the next tree and Ratonhnhaké:ton followed her. They landed on the branch and the eagle kept going. Ratonhnhaké:ton leapt and flew after her.

Soon they came upon the tallest tree. The eagle dove head first into the abyss below them. Ratonhnhaké:ton took a deep breath and performed a Leap of Faith and transformed into the eagle. The flew through the canyon, avoiding the tall rocks that were in the way. Several collapsed infant of them to hinder their movements, but they dodged them with ease. They flew through the hole in the canyon.

It was shaped like an eagle.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen'tó:kon retrieved his knife from a Bluecoat's corpse. Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up, the world was spinning around him. Kanen'tó:kon helped Ratonhnhaké:ton to his feet. Ratonhnhaké:ton briefly put his hands over his eyes and shook his head.

"Bluecoats! They've sounded the alarm! Did you see a spirit? Are you all right?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed, feeling the energy return to him. "I never felt better. Come, we need to get out of here and help rescue Anani."

Kanen'tó:kon pressed himself to the door to keep the guards out. Using his new power, Eagle Flight, Ratonhnhaké:ton flew upwards, landing on the scaffold. He jumped and flew towards another one and found the guards down below trying to break down the door.

"Get your shoulder into it!" The one yelled at the other. "Break it! Break the goddamn door! Put some muscle on it, you lily-livered cod!"

Just like an eagle swooping down to pick its prey, Ratonhnhaké:ton dove towards the guards and killed them both. Franklin and several more Bluecoats entered the warehouse.

"They're crazed savages!" Franklin ordered. "Kill them, or Washington will have our heads!"

Franklin turned to leave. "Or at least mine."

Franklin left and the Bluecoats began scouring through the warehouse. Before anyone could spot him, Ratonhnhaké:ton flew up towards the scaffolds once more. He looked around, counting five Bluecoats looking for him and Kanen'tó:kon.

"Not a blessed thing here!" One Bluecoat scoffed.

"Ain't nobody here at all!" Another said.

"I don't see a damned thing!"

He could take them out easily.

Ratonhnhaké:ton aimed for one guard that was walking underneath him. Using the power of the eagle, he flew downward and sunk his hidden blade into the man's throat. He flew back up and waited for another target.

A soldier walked underneath him. Ratonhnhaké:ton swooped down and killed them and quickly made his way back up before anyone else could find him. A third one made his way towards the dead guard and he looked around frantically. Ratonhnhaké:ton stalked him and leapt down, killing the third guard as well. The fourth came around the corner, but before he could spot Ratonhnhaké:ton, the warrior used his Wolf Cloak to hide. While the soldier was inspecting the dead body, Ratonhnhaké:ton circled around him and sliced his throat. He then stalked towards the final guard and stabbed him in the back.

That was all of them, Ratonhnhaké:ton breathed a sigh of relief. He ran back to the door and opened it. Kanen'tó:kon walked out and looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton. They both nodded their heads. Franklin can wait. They needed to get to Anani.

Anani sat in the wagon, bound by her wrists. Three more people sat beside her chained together. She could see the fear in their eyes and their bodies shaking. They began whimpering when the cart came to a stop. Anani heard the sound of a horse clopping beside the cart.

"Prepare the square, soldier."

"Right away, my Liege." It was not long until the gallows were set and a crowd gathered around curious about what was going on. The soldier opened the door to wagon.

"Up! Up with ya! I said GET UP!" Anani exited the wagon first, followed by a few of the prisoners. A few guards entered and pulled out the remaining prisoners. Putnam pulled Anani towards the execution grounds.

"Release me!" Anani commanded.

"Didn't think I'd miss your goin' away party, did ya?" Putnam jeered. "This what happens when you defy the king."

"Let's go, Putnam. Wouldn't want to sully this moment any farther." Washington urged. He hopped off his horse and the sea of people parted, forming a path straight to the execution square. The posts were lined up, one for each of the prisoners. Anani felt a shiver run down her spine. She watched as Washington made his way towards the stand, climbing up the stairs. The crowd of people surrounding the square jeered and booed. Washington lifted his scepter and made it explode with power.

"Up you go! Don't wanna be late, now do we?" Putnam said as he pushed Anani forward. She stumbled, but straightened herself and walked through the crowd towards the gallows. She held her head high as she was escorted. The blood roared in her ears as they got closer and closer.

The five other prisoners were taken before her. Anani watched as they were dragged up the stairs. Two of them fainted before they reached the top, but a soldier slapped them awake with the butt of their pistols. Anani watched as they were lined up to their posts, crying and pleading towards Washington as the nooses were hung around their necks. Anani felt a lump in her throat as tears began to stream down her face. Washington raised his scepter to the sky as it began to darken. Storm clouds covered the sun and thunder roared.

"Citizens of my kingdom!" Washington's voice boomed. "Before you here is a savage that has defied me, Your King. She spat in the face of freedom and liberty. She bit the hand of justice. My loyal subjects, all of you will burn this into your memories. Remember, this is the punishment for those who dare to defy me and rebel against this sacred Nation."

With a wave of his scepter, the guard pulled the lever. Five people disappeared into the gallows below, their screams ending with sickening cracks. Anani collapsed to her knees and began to wheeze. Her eyes went wide and her muscles tensed. She froze when Washington glared at her.

"As for you savage." Washington pointed his scepter at Anani. She was pulled back up to her feet. "The punishment for your crime shall be unique to these prisoners. Count yourself lucky."

Anani let out a blood-curdling scream as she was dragged to the stand. She wretched herself out of the grip of Putnam and the soldier and started to run. Several other guards surrounded her and the crowd got riled up.

"Seize her!" Putnam yelled. A guard grabbed the chain attached to Anani's wrists and pulled. She staggered back, but hissed. Summoning all her strength from the panther's spirit within her, she wrapped the chain around her arm and pulled. She chucked the guard into the crowd and did the same to the other that took hold of the chain. She whipped her chain around threatening the other soldiers. Before she could go into another attack. Putnam clocked her in the back of the head with his pistol.

"Pathetic." Putnam snarled. He dragged the woman to the post unique to her execution, surrounded by sticks and firewood.

They were not far. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon leapt across the rooftops, cutting down any Bluecoat that stood in their way. They found the square and looked around for Anani. Spotting her on the platform being tied to the post while Washington circled around her.

"The time has come savage." Washington waved the flaming torch in front of Anani. "You stand on the precipice of the abyss."

Anani looked around frantically for any sign of escaping. She tried to summon her familiar, but the Apple and her panic paralyzed her. Washington walked closer to her.

"However it is not too late." The King's voice was low, almost warm. "I can save you from the hell that awaits you soon."

 _No…_

"Become my queen or taste the fire."

 _Here's my answer!_

Anani spat again at the King. He flinched, wiping it away. Anani glared at him as he did, snarling and gritting her teeth.

"The savage has decided to serve as another reminder to those who dare to challenge me!" Washington raised the torch. As he gave his speech, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon looked around frantically for a way to get to her. Ratonhnhaké:ton clicked his tongue. He hoped he could make it.

"In the name of life, in the name of justice, in the name of liberty and in the name

of the King, I send you heathen, back to to where you belong!" Washington lit the sticks around Anani. The soldiers and Putnam also lit up the platform, almost sending the entire square ablaze. Anani wheezed as she felt the heat rising. She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. Washington stepped off the platform.

"MAY THE TRAITORS BURN!" He bellowed.

"KARAHKWA!" Ratonhnhaké:ton roared. He used his power of flight to get to the burning square. He landed on the platform and untied Anani from the post.

"YOU!" Washington hissed. Before he could land a blow onto Ratonhnhaké:ton, the man leapt off the platform and transformed into an eagle with Anani in his grasp and flew up towards the rooftops. He laid Anani onto her back as Kanen'tó:kon ran up to them.

"Is she alright?" Kanen'tó:kon asked.

"I-…" Anani coughed and sputtered as she sat up. Kanen'tó:kon helped her keep steady as Ratonhnhaké:ton gave her some water to drink. Several gunshots ricochet off the side of the roof.

"Can you walk still?" Ratonhnhaké:ton held Anani's hand. She gazed at him and nodded her head. "Can you run?"

"Yes." She rasped. She stood up on her legs, handing Ratonhnhaké:ton back his water vial. The rain began to pelt them, helping the fire die down in the square.

"Let's-" A bullet hit the side of the roof. "Let's go!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kanen'tó:kon and Anani took off running. The rooftop guards tried to stop them, but Kanen'tó:kon and Ratonhnhaké:ton cut them down while Anani summoned her familiar to maul several of them to death. She fell to one knee afterwards, panting heavily.

"Don't push yourself too much, Anani." Ratonhnhaké:ton helped her back up to her feet, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I'm fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Anani insisted. "I just need to not use my powers until I am recovered."

"We need to find Franklin!" Kanen'tó:kon urged. "By now, he could be fleeing the city."

"He can't be!" Ratonhnhaké:ton snapped. "We'll just have to search for him."

They retraced their steps as quickly as they could. It lead them straight to the docks where they found a couple of heavily armed Bluecoats.

"There's Franklin!" Kanen'tó:kon pointed to the group of Bluecoats. In front of them was Franklin conversing with them. He turned to the three Natives and his eyes widened in fear.

"Those are the savages! Attack!" Franklin ordered. He quickly fled the area as the guards approached the trio.

"Anani and I will take the Bluecoats! You stop Franklin!" Kanen'tó:kon and Anani flexed her shoulders as the Bluecoats advanced towards them. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and set after Franklin. He caught up to him in alley that was a dead end. Franklin fumbled around looking for a place to escape. Ratonhnhaké:ton stalked towards him as the man climbed onto a table towards a merchandise lift. He cut the rope and was sent flying towards the rooftop. Using the power of the eagle, Ratonhnhaké:ton chased Franklin down. He flew from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to assassinate him.

Franklin fumbled a bit and and Ratonhnhaké:ton took the opportunity. He swooped down and took him down.

"You!? And where …?" Franklin questioned, his face contorted in confusion. "I ... I don't understand. Who am I?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton kneeled beside him. "Why did Arnold say that you could help me?"

"Is this me? It is! This is myself! I've, I've come to myself!" Franklin looked at his hands. A sudden wave of dread overcame him. "My god, what have I done?"

The area darkened around Ratonhnhaké:ton. Fragments flew up around him as he was brought to the memory corridor. Ratonhnhaké:ton saw a portal open and Washington stormed through it.

"I don't care for those who meddle in my plans." Washington barked. He fired an energy blast with the Apple, sending Ratonhnhaké:ton flying back. He sprang back to his feet before Washington could unleash another shockwave.

"Recoil before my vast power." Washington gloated. He brought the scepter down once more for another energy blast. Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped, turning into an eagle to avoid the blast. He morphed back, flying straight down upon Washington.

"What black magic is this?" Washington gasped in surprised. Ratonhnhaké:ton punched the man straight in the face several times. Washington grabbed his throat and repelled him using the Apple.

"You cannot reach me!" Washington howled. Ratonhnhaké:ton enveloped himself in his Wolf cloak "What?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton snuck behind Washington and tried to stab him, but before he could, Washington repelled him with the Apple.

The two men kneeled on opposite ends of the corridor.

"Another magician's trick!" Washington huffed. He summoned glowing orbs of light. Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to avoid them by using his flight, but he was shot down. His body convulsed before he staggered back to his feet. He enveloped himself in his wolf cloak once more.

"What?! Where are you?" Washington looked around frantically. Ratonhnhaké:ton appeared behind him and attempted to attack him once more, but Washington batted him away and slammed the Apple to the ground. The ground fell away beneath Ratonhnhaké:ton's feet. He landed on a platform and in front of him was a giant phantom of Washington.

"Escape! Escape as best you can!" It challenged. Ratonhnhaké:ton flew to another platform. He saw the fragments come together and expected Washington's voice to roar in his ears.

"Why did you disobey me, my son?!" A phantom of his mother, Kaniehtí:io appeared before Ratonhnhaké:ton. He felt his heart lurch, but he kept going when her phantom dissipated.

"Your mother cannot help you now." Washington's phantom taunted.

Kaniehtí:io's phantom appeared as Ratonhnhaké:ton flew to another platform. "I wanted to protect you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton headed to another surface. Washington's phantom appeared again. "You failed to save your village. You failed to save your mother." It jeered.

"Never again, Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kaniehtí:io's phantom yelled.

"It's all falling away, falling away, falling away!"

The final platform collapsed and Ratonhnhaké:ton fell into the darkness. Kanen'tó:kon and Anani found Kaniehtí:io lying on his side unconscious in the alley. Anani ran up to him and knelt down, lightly grazing his hand.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen'tó:kon called, startling the man awake. "What happened?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up and looked around. His gaze met Kanen'tó:kon's. "I had him! I had Franklin! Then ... Washington ... I ... I do not know."

"Washington?" Anani inquired.

"Maybe I don't have to free Franklin from a prison." Ratonhnhaké:ton brought himself up to one knee. "I have to free him from Washington's power."

"The madman has a scepter of strange power." Anani retorted. "What could you do to free Franklin from that?"

"I am not sure, but-"

"Young man," Another man approached the trio. "do you need a doctor?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton lightly gasped in surprise. He shook hands with Adams, with the latter helping him back to his feet.

"I found an ally, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'tó:kon said.

"Samuel Adams!" Ratonhnhaké:ton exclaimed.

"Ah! Do I know you?" Adams asked. Kanen'tó:kon peered around checking for soldiers. Anani watched the three men while perched atop a stack of crates.

"I ... I know of you, sir." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied.

"Ah... you are the famous man with the wolf hood."

"I admire the work you have done, and are doing now."

"We fight, but times are hard. We can use your assistance."

Kanen'tó:kon turned back to the two.

"Come Ratonhnhaké:ton, we should all get out of here." Kanen'tó:kon pressed. "We have a place that is safe."

Kanen'tó:kon and Adams departed to the safehouse, while Anani stuck around with Ratonhnhaké:ton. He scaled up the side of a building, with Anani following close behind.

"Are you alright?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked the woman.

"I am. If I still cough a bit from time to time, it's alright." Anani replied as she pulled herself up to the roof. Ratonhnhaké:ton faced her as she brushed her hands.

"That whole ordeal down there. You must have been frightened." He remembered when he was in Anani's position. Minus the burning, it was several years ago where was was led to the gallows and was nearly hung. It was Anani, Karahkwa then, that organized a party to help save him. Guess it was his turn to save her in this instance.

"I was admittedly, but I'm okay now." Anani strained her voice to suppress a cough, but she started anyways. "Let's just say I do not want to go through that ever again."

"You were always reckless with your actions sometimes." Ratonhnhaké:ton uttered to himself, lowering his gaze.

"Pardon?" Anani lowered herself to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes. The man took a moment to gaze into them. They were a brighter blue than what they used to be. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed their slight glow and Anani's dark scleras. He caught himself staring for too long.

"Nothing." Ratonhnhaké:ton responded. He turned and headed in the direction of the safe house.

"You do like to stare a lot." Anani muttered to herself as she followed the man. It did not matter, she survived the execution and lived to fight alongside the resistance. She caught up to Ratonhnhaké:ton and tailed him away from the square and into the alley.

Let the true battle for freedom and liberty begin.


	5. Sun - TOKW - 5

p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"They made it to the hideout without alerting the guards. Ratonhnhaké:ton ushered Anani inside and closed the door shut after making sure they were not followed. The two of them went downstairs to the basement where they found their allies. It felt cold and clammy, but it was all they had for now. A medic came up to Anani, noticing the burns on her and immediately started taking care of her. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched as he applied a few balms to her burns before heading to the table. Kanen'tó:kon and Samuel Adams were discussing tactics while several Redcoats milled about. /p  
p class="p2" "We'll be trapped in this alley if Franklin comes with reinforcements." Kanen'tó:kon observed./p  
p class="p2" "Like last time." Adams muttered. He turned to his left. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! I'm told you're an extraordinary hunter - able to track anything or anyone. As for your small friend, the same."/p  
p class="p2""I do my best." /p  
p class="p2""I could use such a man." Kanen'tó:kon and Ratonhnhaké:ton stood in front of Adams. "I fought for years in the cause of freedom. I thought that Washington would lead us to a new age! But he turned, and I had to start again. Sadly, our second rebellion is faltering …"/p  
p class="p2""Sir, we're out of gunpowder!" A Redcoat beside them announced, his expression forlorn./p  
p class="p2"Adams let out a frustrated sigh as he bowed his head. He turned his gaze back on Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon. "We must leave Boston or be crushed altogether. But I wish to free some comrades to bring with us. Loyal boys, all of them."/p  
p class="p2""But this time we must avoid being surprised by that murderer, Franklin." Kanen'tó:kon noted./p  
p class="p2"Adams nodded his head in agreement. "If I had a man who could track Franklin down while we attempt to free our friends, it would disorient the Bluecoats and ensure our success."/p  
p class="p2""I have my own reasons to get Franklin." Ratonhnhaké:ton said. "I will take Anani with me if she desires."/p  
p class="p2""I will join you." Anani called on the other end. The medic had already finished clipping the bandages together and was busy putting away his supplies. Ratonhnhaké:ton was relieved that the medic was finished. Luckily, Anani's injuries were not severe. /p  
p class="p2""Capital! We have an accordance of desires." Samuel drew Ratonhnhaké:ton's attention to the tactical map on the table. Anani, her arms freshly bandaged and her face cleaned of soot, joined the three men. "From time to time we get important information from this tavern right here. Your appearance draws attention, but if you're able to mingle with the denizens, you should be able to discover Franklin's movements."/p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton memorized the location of the tavern on the map. He walked up the stairs with Anani behind him and headed out. /p  
p class="p2""Are you able to catch up with me?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. "I can carry you to the tavern if you wish."/p  
p class="p2""I'll be okay." Anani replied. /p  
p class="p2""Are you sure?"/p  
p class="p2""I drank the tea as well, you know." Anani picked at her bandages. "It may not grant immortality, but I was able to meet a creature strong enough to aid me. Or rather us in this instance."/p  
p class="p2""The mountain lion?" /p  
p class="p2""Trust me." Anani reassured him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I would not have joined you if I was not feeling up to the task of running after you."/p  
p class="p2""Should I hunt some meat for you after this mission?" /p  
p class="p2""No thank you. I will do it myself." Anani gazed at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "You care a lot for someone who has only known me for a few days."/p  
p class="p2"He wanted so desperately to tell her that he had known her for much longer. It was better if he kept it to himself. They were good friends before they decided to be together. /p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton inhaled and let himself fly. He landed on the chimney nearest to the alley and crouched, overseeing Anani. He watched her straighten up and put her hands on her chest. It was not long until her body started to glow the familiar white and go on all four paws. In her place was the fragmented, but similar form of the mountain lion. She took a step forward and leaped up to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton on the roof. Anani morphed back to her original form. Ratonhnhaké:ton slid off the chimney. /p  
p class="p2""Race you." He playfully challenged as he took to the skies in his Eagle form. Anani huffed, sending a few of her strands from her bangs up. Morphing back into a mountain lion, Anani started after Ratonhnhaké:ton. /p  
p class="p2"They made it to the back of tavern, both of them landing in the alleyway behind it. Anani brushed herself off as Ratonhnhaké:ton peeked around the corner to the main street. He spotted a few Bluecoats, but they were busy talking amongst themselves or patrolling the street in a a different direction than where they were headed. /p  
p class="p2""There are bound to be Bluecoats inside the tavern. Do you want to wait outside?" Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to Anani as she peered around./p  
p class="p2""I'll go in."/p  
p class="p2""Very well. Be careful."/p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton entered first and then Anani. She looked around the place, wrinkling her nose at the smell of beer and whiskey. /p  
p class="p2"A drunken Bluecoat standing by the front turned his lazy gaze towards them. He scoffed, "I didn't think they served savages in here."/p  
p class="p2""This one should be in a slave camp." Another jeered, glaring at Ratonhnhaké:ton./p  
p class="p2""There's a stray wolf in our midst, eh? Ha!" One more teased. "And we got a sweet one to go with him."/p  
p class="p2"Anani walked around, trying to find a place to sit while Ratonhnhaké:ton walked up to a patron. /p  
p class="p2""Anyone want to play? I'll take on all comers!" The patron dared. /p  
p class="p2""Care for a game?" Ratonhnhaké:ton offered as he sat down at the patron's table, opposite of him. The patron smiled and sat down. They started on the game of checkers. /p  
p class="p2""It's much better than cards, don't you think?" The patron spoke as he moved one of his pieces forward. "I remember -"/p  
p class="p2""Hey! I'm trying to concentrate." Ratonhnhaké:ton barked as he took the man's piece. /p  
p class="p2""Fine. Just being sociable. Sheesh."/p  
p class="p2"In the corner of his eye, a Bluecoat messenger and his friend sat at a nearby table for a drink. Anani found a place to sit down alone beside them. She picked at her scabs as she listened in./p  
p class="p2""Jimminy! Ol' Franklin's sending me out with another message!" The messenger shook./p  
p class="p2""Oh, you're in for it now." The Bluecoat shook his head at the man./p  
p class="p2""And here's the worst of it - the message is for Putnam!" The messenger exclaimed./p  
p class="p2""Christ! You're a dead mackerel!" The Bluecoat hissed. /p  
p class="p2""Right. With either of those two, there's always some reason to end up flogged!"/p  
p class="p2""Franklin will give you the lash, and then Putnam will try to outdo him!"/p  
p class="p2""Something big is up. Only one ale for me. I have to get this to Putnam's lieutenant, or it's the whip. Or maybe worse!"/p  
p class="p2"Anani watched the men leave as Ratonhnhaké:ton finished the game. He motioned her to hide in the cart as he tailed the messenger. As discreetly as he could, Ratonhnhaké:ton slipped his hand into the messenger's bag and stole the letter. He slipped by into a backstreet and opened the letter. It read:/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"em"General Putnam./em/p  
p class="p2"emThere appears to be a misunderstanding regarding our respective positions and authorities. A personal meeting is called for: at the docks, tomorrow, ten at night. The usual sentinels will secure our safety./em/p  
p class="p2"emYours,/em/p  
p class="p2"emBen. Franklin."/em/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2" "If Putnam doesn't get this message, I will miss my chance to trap Franklin. I must return it to the messenger's satchel." Ratonhnhaké:ton closed his eyes and then concentrated. He opened them and his Eagle Vision activated. He scoured the area in search of the messenger before finding him in the pathway speaking to some soldiers. He cloaked himself and slipped the letter back inside the bag. Afterwards, he went to find Anani. /p  
p class="p2""Found the messenger?" She asked him, picking hay from her hair. /p  
p class="p2""If it's delivered, it will lead us to Franklin." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied. The two friends made their way to the docks, using their abilities. Ratonhnhaké:ton perched himself on top of a ship damaged ship and looked around. He spotted the two sentinels, armed with their guns and hiding within the ships. /p  
p class="p2"Before he could alert Anani, she was already sneaking up on the Sentinel. The Sentinel was about to let out a warning cry, but she finished him off quickly, snapping the man's neck with ease. Ratonhnhaké:ton flew over to last Sentinel. He landed on a pole and followed the enemy with his eyes. Once the Sentinel was under him, Ratonhnhaké:ton swooped down and embedded the bit of his tomahawk into the man's skull. The two of them headed back to the damaged ship. /p  
p class="p2"The moon was close to its highest point in the sky when Franklin arrived at the docks. He limped over to the pier, a Bluecoat following him. /p  
p class="p2""I thought Putnam was supposed to be here too." Anani whispered to Ratonhnhaké:ton. /p  
p class="p2""I thought as well from that letter." He whispered back. They spied on the two men below them./p  
p class="p2""Who are you?" Franklin questioned./p  
p class="p2""General Putnam is unable to meet with you." The Bluecoat informed him./p  
p class="p2""What? Well, this is absurd!" Franklin spat. "Washington will hear of this."/p  
p class="p2""King Washington? His Majesty has removed himself to New York city to deal with the rebellion festering there."/p  
p class="p2""Removed himself? Why wasn't I informed!?"/p  
p class="p2""General Putnam asked me to deliver this proclamation from the King." The Bluecoat handed Franklin a folded letter. Franklin opened it and began to read it aloud./p  
p class="p2""This attests that Israel Putnam is heretofore to ..." What is this?!" Franklin queried./p  
p class="p2""From now on, you take orders from Putnam." The Bluecoat told Franklin smugly. /p  
p class="p2""Me, take orders from him!?" Franklin angrily tossed the letter aside. "I suggest you show me some respect sir, or I'll have these men shoot you down! Sentinels!"/p  
p class="p2"Franklin looked around for his sentinels. "Sentinels! ... But …?"/p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton shot an arrow at Franklin with his bow, however, Franklin avoided the shot by using the Bluecoat as a human shield. He started to run, Anani heading after him as Ratonhnhaké:ton readied his bow. He fired once more, hitting Franklin in the shoulder. The man kept going, but Anani leaped down before him, making him stumble back. Franklin writhed in pain as the arrow dug deeper into his shoulder. Anani took Franklin's arm and roughly sat him back up. /p  
p class="p2""Hold still." Ratonhnhaké:ton said as he grabbed the arrow. He pulled it out of Franklin's shoulder, making the man yell in pain. Anani let go of him and stood up, while Ratonhnhaké:ton paced around the man./p  
p class="p2""Come with me." Ratonhnhaké:ton ordered. /p  
p class="p2""My God. What have we done?" Franklin whimpered. "I became a monster. It was as if Washington had some, some great power."/p  
p class="p2""Come on!" Ratonhnhaké:ton urged. He looked around, seeing a few Bluecoats take notice of the situation. Anani readied herself for a fight, her eyes glowing. /p  
p class="p2" "He clouded my mind ... he, he …" Franklin stammered. Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet./p  
p class="p2""I don't want to hear it. Come with me!" Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled out his pistol and pushed Franklin forward as Anani took the lead /p  
p class="p2" "Are you taking me somewhere to be killed?" Franklin asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "But I can help you now!"/p  
p class="p2"Franklin stopped, forcing Ratonhnhaké:ton to push him again. "You have to understand. It was as if my very thoughts were controlled. I simply could not think for myself!"/p  
p class="p2"Anani rolled her eyes. The many times has she heard that whenever she knocked a soldier out. She noticed three Bluecoats coming their way and readied herself. She summoned her cougar familiar./p  
p class="p2""Don't kill me! Not now that I've come to my senses! I did monstrous things. Monstrous! I repent of those. I was literally a different man!" Three Bluecoats lined up and readied to fire their muskets to fire. The cougar familiar pounced on one of the men and Anani took down the other. Summoning her strength, she sliced the soldier's throat with her nails. Ratonhnhaké:ton summoned his spirit wolves to eliminate the final soldier./p  
p class="p2""My stars!" Franklin gasped. "These animals do your bidding? And that girl? Astonishing." /p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed Franklin to the ground and held his tomahawk to his throat. /p  
p class="p2""If I let you live?" Ratonhnhaké:ton growled. /p  
p class="p2""My only wish is to atone for my wickedness." Franklin spoke quickly. "I will devote every moment to destroying the King!"/p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton narrowed his eyes. "How?"/p  
p class="p2""My dear man. I can be of enormous benefit. I served at Washington's side, I know his habits quite well."/p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton moved closer to Franklin. "We will speak to Adams about this." /p  
p class="p2"Ratonhnhaké:ton removed the tomahawk and stood back up. Franklin got back to his feet and dusted himself off as Anani stood by Ratonhnhaké:ton's side. The two of them glared at Franklin before Anani grabbed Franklin's arm and pushed him forward. /p  
p class="p2""Move it." She snarled. Franklin put his hands up and kept walking. Anani followed him alongside Ratonhnhaké:ton. /p  
p class="p2"It was not long until they all reached the safehouse. As they entered the safehouse with George Washington's former lieutenant, Ratonhnhaké:ton watched as Kanen'tó:kon tossed several papers into a fire and Samuel Adams studied a map on a table. Anani shoved the man forward. /p  
p class="p2""Mr. Adams. we have a prisoner."/p  
p class="p2"Adams turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. Anger soon filled him as he pointed at Franklin./p  
p class="p2""Franklin! You bastard!" Adams hissed through gritted teeth. "Take him out, have him shot!"/p  
p class="p2"Kanen'tó:kon moved behind Franklin and held a knife to his throat./p  
p class="p2""No, no, Sam!" Franklin pleaded. "I've come to my senses! I want to help!"/p  
p class="p2"Adams closed the distance between them and leaned in close to Franklin's face. "What of the murder of my cousin John? The families of Dorchester? What about the Old North Church that you burned with everyone inside?"/p  
p class="p2""All horrible." Franklin admitted./p  
p class="p2""Do as I said." Adams waved his hand and turned to walk away as Kanen'tó:kon began to drag Franklin towards the exit. However, Ratonhnhaké:ton raised a hand in protest./p  
p class="p2""No. I believe he will help us." Ratonhnhaké:ton strode over to Adams. "The only way to end this is to get to Washington. And Franklin knows Washington well."/p  
p class="p2"Franklin began to speak and they turned to face him./p  
p class="p2""We've just learned that he is in New York." Franklin informed the four of them. Adams turned back to the map on the table and Kanen'tó:kon released Franklin. Anani sat on the stairs, picking at her bandages as she listened in./p  
p class="p2""But if we could join Jefferson's rebels in Manhattan, we could attack the King together. But how am I to escape the stranglehold around Boston? The docks are overrun with soldiers."/p  
p class="p2""Putnam is gone and the Captain at Boston Neck is secretly sympathetic to us." Kanen'tó:kon piped in. "I am sure he will help us if he thinks he can get away with it."/p  
p class="p2""Looks like he must help us in such a way that he will not be caught." Adams noted. "Perhaps he can triple the soldiers' rum ration. That way, we can catch them drunk at Boston Neck and break through."/p  
p class="p2""And once in New York, I can be of particular help!" Franklin suggested./p  
p class="p2"Adams walked to the other side of the table while waving a hand in dismissal. /p  
p class="p2""I don't want to hear it." He scoffed./p  
p class="p2"Franklin made his way to the table and stood across from Adams, determined to get through to him that he has changed. /p  
p class="p2""I created a very special means of protection for Washington's palace. An attack there would be completely unexpected."/p  
p class="p2""You can get me past these protections?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. Anani looked up from her bandages and surely began listening. /p  
p class="p2"Franklin turned to address Ratonhnhaké:ton. "You will need a metal of a specific weight. There's a blacksmith in town, loyal to me, he'll help you."/p  
p class="p2""This is absurd." Adams said./p  
p class="p2" "I will get Franklin's metal and we will catch up with you." Ratonhnhaké:ton suggested. /p  
p class="p2""This is a fool's errand, my friend, but I hope to see you in New York." Adams said. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded to Franklin in the direction of the exit. Anani waited for them to pass before she got up and followed them. /p  
p class="p2""I'm going to purchase a few weapons before I join you." Anani told Ratonhnhaké:ton./p  
p class="p2""Weapons? What for?"/p  
p class="p2""Do you ever feel weak whenever you're using your powers?" Anani rubbed her arms. "I do. I can only do so much damage before I start feeling incredibly dizzy. I want to at least have a weapon on me to defend myself if the mountain lion power cannot be summoned."/p  
p class="p2""I understand and you will need the weapons in case we run into Putnam and his men on our way to New York." Ratonhnhaké:ton added. "I will meet you back at the blacksmith with Franklin."/p  
p class="p2""You have my word." Anani took Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand and placed it over her heart, gazing into his eyes. She let go of him and took off running. /p  
p class="p2""Be careful." Ratonhnhaké:ton muttered to himself. He stared at his hand for a moment. Karahkwa would only do that to him whenever she was serious or sincere about something. The powers that the Great Willow Tree had granted Anani was causing her pain. Ratonhnhaké:ton did feel the same whenever he used his powers. It was a sacrifice that had to be made, but Anani should have known this. How is it that she came in contact with the tea? Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered that the Clan Mother had something to do with it, but there was no asking her. He clicked his tongue and set off in search of the blacksmith. Maybe soon he could ask Anani of the events that took place before she drank the tea. That is, if she was willing to share it with him. /p 


	6. TOKW - READ AN!

_**A/N:**_ _Yeah... The title says it all. I do apologize that TOKW has been updating really sporadically or not at all. It was something I was super interested in writing, but I've lost interest in the Assassin's Creed franchise. Connor is always in my heart and so is Karahkwa and it pains me to have to abandon this project. However, it has been keeping me from moving forward and I don't like to be held back. I also feel like this story is not as authentic as Sun was. It felt like I was only shoe-horning Karahkwa into the plot. She had no motivation, no charisma, no character. She just felt like she was being defined only by her power. I didn't like that. Karahkwa is a strong woman, capable of coming up with ideas and is a leader. She grew from being timid and shy, to being assertive and brave._

 _What I am trying to say is... I am moving on from this story. I do not want to do it any longer. It was fun these few years and I definitely appreciate the friends I've made along the way. I will post this last chapter as is._

 _Although, it is not entirely over. If you enjoyed the story, Sun, you'll be happy to know that Karahkwa is making her return in comic book form over on my Tapastic and Line Webtoon. I would gladly send the link if you asked. The comic is named Sol. Give it a read and support it if you'd like. I update every Wednesday._

The day was still young. Ratonhnhaké:ton found the Blacksmith, ready shaping a pair of tongs. As Ratonhnhaké:ton approached the blacksmith, he let out a small gasp. _David? Why is he far from- Right. Never mind._

"What can I do for you, Mister?" David asked, briefly looking up from his work.

"Benjamin Franklin has sent me. He asks something of you." Ratonhnhaké:ton informed him.

"Franklin?"

"He tells me you have an unusual metal. He would like you to give that to me."

David hit the tong again with his hammer before looking back up at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Well, thing about that is …"

"The metal, please." Ratonhnhaké:ton asked again.

"Fella came along the other day wanted his horse shod." David explained. "Times bein' what they are, I was clean out a' iron. Man's got a right to feed his children, don't he? Sorry, mister."

"You used it for horse shoes?" Ratonhnhaké:ton inquired.

"Hi. Looked good, too. Real good. Feller rode away looking fine. Works in the citadel, that one." David pointed in a direction over Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder with his hammer. As he went back to work, Ratonhnhaké:ton set off in the indicated direction.

Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived at Fort Hill. He leapt down from the building he was perched on and flew to the Fort's walls. He landed on the battlement and the found the highest tower, swiftly making his way over there. Ratonhnhaké:ton searched down below for the horse, finding it tied to a post beside the dormitory. Ratonhnhaké:ton flew down and hid within the tall grass. He crept up close to the horse, but instantly froze when he saw a couple of soldiers turn the corner. It was going to be a difficult mission. Nothing he could not handle.

Anani slid open the window to the warehouse and slithered inside. She hid behind several boxes when she spotted a guardsman standing by the entrance. He spat out some tobacco and gripped the musket tighter. Anani could smell the alcohol wafting off of him and she wrinkled her nose. Behind him, she found what she was looking for. Medical supplies and some weapons that she could carry.

Keeping her eye on the soldier, Anani stalked towards the supplies. She grabbed some pockets of gunpowder and a pistol. She found a tomahawk and hooked it to her sash. She also grabbed a dagger and a sword. Better than having no weapons, but she was heavier now. Moving through the woods using her stealth was not going to be an option now. Anani turned to leave and go out the window.

"HEY!" The guard yelled. "WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

Anani climbed out the window, but the guard pulled her back using her foot. He slammed her into the ground and tried to stab Anani with his bayonet. Anani rolled out of the way and scrambled to there feet. The guard moved in for the attack, but Anani leapt over him and ran out the entrance. The guard was close behind her, but Anani kept the distance. Using her powers, she morphed into her panther familiar and escaped.

After putting more distance between the warehouse and the guard, Anani stopped to catch her breath. She coughed, a bit of blood trickling out of her mouth. It dripped to the ground as Anani leaned against the tree. She had to get back to Boston quick. She can not be caught again all alone.

"Oh, it's hot in there!" Franklin huffed as he stepped out of the blacksmith. "I stoked the brick oven. I've got to get the heat extremely high in order to melt the metal. Did you get it?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked. "I hope you have a crowbar."

Franklin looked at him confused. "What for?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded towards the horse behind him. Franklin wiped his brow and sighed. He got to work looking for a crowbar.

"Has Anani returned yet?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"The girl that rarely ever leaves your side?" Franklin pried. "No. I haven't seen her. She may be back in the city. Give her time."

Ratonhnhaké:ton tightened his lips, his teeth grinding nervously. There was not enough time left, but he hoped that Anani could get back in time before they left.

"Sam and Kanen'tó:kon have gone with what's left of the men to Boston Neck." Franklin told him as he dug the crowbar deep into the horseshoe. "I hope they make it."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at him. "We should join them as soon as we can."

Franklin finally wrenched the horseshoe off the horse's hoof and the two began walking towards the furnace that Franklin prepared earlier.

"First, I must melt this down. Then I need the diagram of my design. I left it with an officer as a kind of insurance policy. He can almost always be found at the tavern. Get that and I can file this shape to the correct precision."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and made his way to the tavern. As soon as he entered, Bluecoats began eyeing him suspiciously, forcing Ratonhnhaké:ton to blend in quickly.

"Look at that outfit." One Bluecoat scoffed. "The likes of him don't belong in here."

Summoning his Eagle Vision, Ratonhnhaké:ton spotted the officer sitting at a table with a checkerboard in front of him. He headed towards him and took a seat.

"Benjamin Franklin sent me to you." Ratonhnhaké:ton said.

The Officer looked at , my friend. You want something, you've got to beat me."

Ratonhnhaké:ton gritted his teeth. "I do not have a lot of time."

"That's my condition."

"Very well, but let's make it quick."

As the Officer and Ratonhnhaké:ton played, the Officer began to suggest that Boston Neck and the game were traps.

"Did you hear about the little fracas went down tonight?" The Officer spoke. "It was quite a battle. 'Battle' is bein' generous. More like a massacre. Bunch a' fellers got suckered by Putnam. Pretty funny."

"What do you mean, got suckered?" Ratonhnhaké:ton took a piece from the board.

"Shootin' fish in a barrel, really. Dumb fish."

"What are you talking about?"

"Putnam started a rumor that the Captain of the Guard was friendly to the rebels. Hilarious."

"What!?"

"Yep. ol' Putnam tricked those Redcoats into comin' out all in a group to Boston Neck, then just mowed those stupid saps down."

"Do you know this for a fact?"

"I was there. I saw ol' Adams take his last breath. Samuel Adams, hit the ground like a sack of flour. Fought back like a sack, too, frankly. Pleasure see him sent off to Hades."

Anger boiled in Ratonhnhaké:ton's stomach. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as the officer began laughing.

"That's it!" Ratonhnhaké:ton roared. Ratonhnhaké:ton picked up the checkerboard and jabbed the officer's face with the edge. The force of the blow knocked the officer into a backwards tilt in his chair and as he came tilting back, Ratonhnhaké:ton struck the officer across the face with the surface of the board. The officer fell out of his chair and lay unconscious on the floor.

Bluecoat: Get 'im, boys!

The ensuing bar fight destroyed much of the furniture inside the bar. However, the bartender cheered Ratonhnhaké:ton on. Afterwards, Ratonhnhaké:ton searched the officer's body for the diagram.

Bartender: Good riddance to those louts! They never paid anyway.

Upon exiting the tavern, Ratonhnhaké:ton was met with a large force of Bluecoats. Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to escape and decided to investigate what really happened at Boston Neck.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Was that checker player telling the truth? Did Adams run into a trap? I must find out.

"Had fun in there?" A voice startled Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Ratonhnhaké:ton eventually arrived at Boston Neck and discreetly searched the area for clues as to what happened. He eventually came across Kanen'tó:kon's tomahawk and his two severed fingers.

Pieces in Motion 8

Ratonhnhaké:ton coming across Kanen'tó:kon's tomahawk and fingers

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Kanen'tó:kon's tomahawk! Are these ... are these his fingers?

Continuing his investigation, Ratonhnhaké:ton found a torn piece of Adams's uniform.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: That's from Sam's uniform. Dried blood.

Standing back up and in denial, Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to find a witness.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: I have to be certain. Someone must have seen this.

He eventually found someone nearby that confirmed Ratonhnhaké:ton's fears.

Witness: Terrible, it was. Terrible! The rebels were overwhelmed, outnumbered four to one. I never seen such slaughter. Piteous, piteous slaughter.

After analyzing the evidence, Ratonhnhaké:ton deduced that Adams and the rebels had approached the gate, only for it to be thrown open, revealing Israel Putnam. Adams then scanned the walls and saw multiple sharpshooters trained on his party. Several more surrounded them from other directions. Putnam gazed upon the rebels before barking the order to fire.

Pieces in Motion 10

Ratonhnhaké:ton's deduction of Adams' death

Putnam: Fire!

The Redcoats quickly fell while Sam Adams tried to fight using his pistol. After firing off one shot, he turned around only to be clubbed in the face by Putnam's own pistol. Adams fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but Putnam struck him repeatedly even after he died. Kanen'tó:kon was captured and forced on to his knees by a Bluecoat. Another Bluecoat had confiscated Kanen'tó:kon's tomahawk and Putnam gestured for him to hand it over. Putnam hefted it before using it to savagely strike Kanen'tó:kon.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Benjamin Franklin discussed their possible means of escape from Boston, reaching the conclusion that their only option was to travel to New York by sea.

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to Benjamin Franklin after his investigation at Boston Neck. Franklin was working at a table and talking to himself when Ratonhnhaké:ton walked in, causing him to look up.

Franklin: This should get us close to Washington.

By heavens, what happened?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Boston Neck was a trap set by Putnam.

Franklin: And Adams? ... Kanen'tó:kon?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Everyone killed.

Franklin began to panic and spun about nervously.

Franklin: Killed? We'll be next! We've got to get out of here!

Ratonhnhaké:ton: The land routes are cut off. We must escape by sea.

Aquila Unchained 2

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Benjamin discussing their escape

Franklin: Yes! By sea! I know of an excellent ship, but I'm too well known to move about freely.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: I will find you a disguise.

Franklin: Excellent idea. In the meanwhile, give me the diagram. I'll file this metal to precision.

As Ratonhnhaké:ton handed over the diagram and turned to leave, Franklin began to consult the diagram and file the metal. Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly located a Bluecoat and discreetly subdued him. As Franklin messily donned the Bluecoat's uniform, Ratonhnhaké:ton studied the map.

Franklin: Hm. Bit of a tight fit, you know. How do I look?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Ridiculous.

Franklin looked away indignantly before responding.

Franklin: You don't have to be so honest.

Ratonhnhaké:ton began escorting Franklin to his destination, using his Animal Powers to discreetly eliminate guards that harassed him.

Aquila Unchained 5

Ratonhnhaké:ton following Franklin to their destination

Franklin: Oh, dear. Trouble ahead.

Bluecoat 1: Look! Here is one of us!

Bluecoat 2: Come along, we're headed to the tavern. You can buy us a mug of flip!

Bluecoat 1: They tossed us out of the last one. Not a very friendly bunch.

Franklin moved past the bluecoats without responding.

Bluecoat 2: Wassa matter? We're not good enough for ya!?

Ratonhnhaké:ton dispatched the two Bluecoats. Further on, they encountered another.

Bluecoat 3: Hold on there, corporal!

Franklin: Yes, sir.

Bluecoat 3: That uniform doesn't really fit you, does it?

Franklin: I've uh, I've gained a few pounds is all.

Bluecoat 3: Have you, now?

Franklin: Too many popovers, you see? With butter. And ale.

Bluecoat 3: That's not your uniform at all, is it?

The Bluecoat kicked Franklin to the ground and held him at gunpoint.

Franklin: I'm going to need some help here.

The Bluecoat was dispatched by Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Franklin: Whew! That was close!

They continued onwards until two more Bluecoats approached.

Bluecoat 4: You there! Soldier! Stop!

Bluecoat 5: What business have you in this district?

Franklin: Why, I, um.

Bluecoat 5: What corps are you with?

Franklin: I'm, uh ... I'm assigned directly to General Putnam! Personal detail.

Bluecoat 4: Likely story. Let's see your papers, Corporal Personal Detail.

Franklin: I've just been assigned. My papers are still in process.

Bluecoat 5: All right, that's it! Come on! To the hoosegow!

The Bluecoats chased after Franklin.

Franklin: I'm going to need some help here.

Ratonhnhaké:ton killed the two Bluecoats.

Franklin: Thanks for taking care of that.

Faulkner holding Franklin in a chokehold

Ratonhnhaké:ton killed two more Bluecoats blocking Franklin's path before finally arriving at their destination. There was a man leaning one arm against the wall, the other holding a bottle of drink.

Franklin: Mister Faulkner! Sir!

Faulkner turned to face Franklin.

Faulkner: Who's that? Do I ...? Franklin!?

Franklin: Don't let the disguise fool you.

Faulkner looked over Franklin before grabbing him by the neck and shoving him into the wall in a chokehold.

Faulkner: You goddamn ...! Your men stole my ship, you shite!

Ratonhnhaké:ton intervened and separated the two.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Easy, Mr. Faulkner. Mr. Franklin is on the side of the rebels, now.

Franklin: We need your help.

Faulkner: And why should I?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: You'll get your ship back.

Faulkner: Ah! ... The goddamn wharf's too heavily guarded.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: I can change that, if you'll tell me what needs to be done.

Faulkner shoved his way past them and turned back to face them.

Aquila Unchained 10

Ratonhnhaké:ton freeing the Aquila

Faulkner: Well, let's see. I'll need you to untie the Aquila so it's all set to go. Meantime, I can scare you up a small crew.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Then we'll rush the guards and set sail.

Ratonhnhaké:ton headed towards the docks and dispatched several Bluecoat snipers overwatching the area from the masts of several ships. Afterwards, he severed the three mooring ropes that kept the Aquila in port while killing any Bluecoats that interfered. Having finished preparations, Ratonhnhaké:ton left the area.

After freeing the Aquila, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to Robert Faulkner and Benjamin Franklin, intending to escape to New York with them and the crew Faulkner had gathered.

DialogueEdit

After severing the ropes that imprisoned the Aquila, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to Robert Faulkner and found that he had indeed gathered a crew.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: The Aquila is ready. Do you have a crew?

Faulkner spread his arms to indicate the men gathered around.

Faulkner: They're here.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Can they fight?

Faulkner: They're sailors! They do nothing but fight!

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded towards the harbor.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Let's go.

Escape to New York 2

Ratonhnhaké:ton charging towards the harbor alongside Faulkner

Ratonhnhaké:ton escorted Faulkner and his crew to the Aquila, assisting them in killing any Bluecoats they encountered along the way. When they finally reached where the Aquila had been docked, they saw that it had drifted towards the open ocean.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Swim! I'll hold them off until you're ready to sail!

Faulkner: Swim lads! Swim!

As the crew began to swim towards the Aquila, sharpshooters began to take aim at them. One of the sharpshooters fired his rifle. The crew warned Ratonhnhaké:ton of the presence of any sharpshooters that appeared so that he could eliminate them.

Crew: Snipers! You need to stop them!

They're shooting at Faulkner!

You must stop the shooters!

They're shooting at the crew!

Escape to New York 6

Putnam holding Kanen'tó:kon prisoner

With each wave of Bluecoats, a new pair of sharpshooters would appear, forcing Ratonhnhaké:ton to kill them in order to guarantee the safety of all crew members swimming to the Aquila. As the crew members boarded the Aquila and readied her cannons, they fired off shots to assist Ratonhnhaké:ton. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton was the only man left on the dock to defend the swimming crew members. After eliminating the last of the Bluecoats, Israel Putnam appeared with Kanen'tó:kon as his prisoner.

Putnam: Savage! Over here!

Putnam forced Kanen'tó:kon on to his knees. Ratonhnhaké:ton began to approach them. Putnam held his pistol to Kanen'tó:kon's head.

Putnam: One move, just one move, and he's dead. Call back your men and give yourself up.

Kanen'tó:kon: Swim, Ratonhnhaké:ton! Go!

Putnam: Shut it!

Putnam clubbed Kanen'tó:kon in the side of the head with his pistol. Putnam turned back to Ratonhnhaké:ton who looked between him and the Aquila. Ratonhnhaké:ton activated his Animal Powers and escaped Putnam's line of sight.

Putnam: What is this?

Escape to New York 7

Ratonhnhaké:ton standing over Putnam's body

Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly assassinated Putnam using his Animal Powers, saving Kanen'tó:kon. Putnam lay gasping on the ground as Ratonhnhaké:ton stood over him.

Putnam: I've done such horrible deeds. ... it's the scepter, but ... that's no excuse. Every man holds evil deep within. The Apple just brought it out.

Putnam succumbed to his wounds, and Ratonhnhaké:ton tilted his head, gazing at Putnam's body curiously. Freeing Kanen'tó:kon, the two of them ran to the water's edge amidst incoming Bluecoat fire with the last two Aquila crew members. After safely boarding the ship, Kanen'tó:kon explained why Putnam had arrived.

Kanen'tó:kon: I knew your only chance was to leave from the docks. He kept turning the wheel.

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Kanen'tó:kon. I do not care.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded.

Crew: Land ho!

Escape to New York 10

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon looking on towards George Washington's palace

The two of them went to the bow to gaze at what the crew had spotted and the sight stunned them both. Ratonhnhaké:ton's mouth hung agape and he shook his head in disbelief.

Kanen'tó:kon: Look at that.

Looming ominously on the horizon was a massive palace, the same one that the prison guard had been carving into the table when they had first escaped.


End file.
